Princess of Games
by cillanasky
Summary: Destiny is not yet done with the Motou and Kaiba families and there are always people who want to control it, or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Princess of Games.

**Rating: **M to be safe, but the story is definitely a solid T

**Genre:** Action/romance

**Character's: **OC's, most of the Yugioh Character's

**Summary: **Destiny is not yet done with the Motou and Kaiba families and there are always people who want to control it, or destroy it.

**Notes: **This is one of my _one wild night _stories if you hadn't read any of my previous Yugioh Stories check out my profile, to see the story order.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh, I'm Just playing in their sand box.

**

* * *

****Princess of Games.**

Prologue – So much for happily ever after.

Happily ever after is what they always tell you in stories, but somebody forgot to tell that to the Yugioh Gang.

Within a year after Seto and Serenity got married, Tristan went insane and tried to run Seto over in his car – during a family get together, no less - but just before he got hit him a heavily pregnant Mai pushed Seto out of the way, saving his life at the cost of her own.

Mai died soon after she gave birth to a little girl, Mai-Lee is what her shattered father named her. Tea and Serenity also gave birth to two boys' a couple of month's after Mai's death, Atemu (Tea's) and Seth (Serenity's) and the three kids all grew up together – which landed them the nickname 'The Brat Pack.'

Bakura returned home 3 year's after the wedding, with a wife and daughter, Reyna, Who instantly became close friends with Yami. Yami and Reyna are the Freak's and Nigel's of the senior year, Reyna is also the main bully target of the school, with long white hair and a quiet personality – it wasn't hard to see why.

Yami on the other hand – despite her short stature, Tri-coloured hair and her insane red to violet colour shifting eyes, which would have made her a bully target – was the one of scariest students in the school, nobody in their right mind challenged Yami, be it a fight or a duel, Yami usually steam rolled anyone crazy enough to take her on (and since Yugi enrolled his children under his wife's name, nobody knew that she was the game king's daughter). She was known as the tough freak Bitch around most circles in the School.

She was also the school's top student – much to the annoyance of the School's Queen Bee, Petula Devon – Whose Father dream's of her marring Peter Kaiba.

Peter went on and became the main public face of Kaiba Corp. – mainly because of his caring nature, while Paige, who shared her father's interest in duelling, went on to help run the duelling schools her father set up.

As for Tristan… He ended up in the mental ward didn't he?

_

* * *

__23 year's earlier…_

As Tristan watched the destruction of the Millennium items, he thought he'd heard Yami Bakura, screaming: "This is not over, I will have my revenge for this, ring - with the last of your power – poison his mind."

Tristan's mind fell into a black hole, of nothingness…


	2. The Return of Rebecca

**Princess of Games.**

_It was said that the first born child of the forgotten pharaoh, and the First born child of the his greatest opponent, would carry within them a great power, one that was more powerful than any magic known, but only if they worked together._

_However with the creation of Millennium Item's, it was believed that this prophecy was false, and therefore forgotten._

_So all knowledge of the Princess of Games and the Prince of Heart faded out of time… That's the way it was, until now._

Chapter One – The Return of Rebecca

_

* * *

_

13 years after the Marriage of Seto and Serenity Wheeler Kaiba...

* * *

The Sun was rising on a new day in Domino_, but it's not like any other day_, Yami Motou thought. _Today is not going to be a good day, maybe I should see if I could pull a sicky._

"Yaaaami," the voice of her little brother – Atemu – yelled, as he kicked the door to her bedroom. "Yami, Yami, Yami."

_Today is definitely going to be a bad day,_ Yami thought, as she opened the door. "What!?!" she snapped at him.

"Reyna's here."

"Yami! Atemu! If you don't get moving you're going to be late!" Yugi called. "Everyone down is here, waiting for you."

Yami rolled her eyes, by everyone her father also meant the whole brat pack was there as well. She and Reyna usually walked the younger kids to school, to make sure they got there safely. "Okay, dad we're coming." Yami called back, _So much for a sick day_.

* * *

"Class we have a special guest today." The teacher of Yami's Ancient History class was saying. "Here to talk about the forgotten pharaoh and the origin's of Duel Monster's." Upon hearing this, most of the class perked up, however Reyna lightly banged her head against the table and Yami leaned far back on her chair, _Boring_. Yami thought, as the Teacher continued, "So without further to do I would like to introduce Professor Rebecca Hawkin's."

Yami was so surprised, when she heard that name that she lost her balance on the chair, and fell into a heap on the floor.

The whole class laughed, while the unimpressed Teacher apologized to Rebecca and then turned to Yami "Miss Gardener, care to explain yourself?"

"No Sir," Yami replied. "Sorry about that Professor."

"Don't worry about it," Rebecca said in a falsely sweet voice. "Now can anyone tell me what they know about the forgotten Pharaoh?"

* * *

After the class, Petula caught up with Yami and Reyna, "Well it look's like you're going to fail this assignment Yami," she smirked, "I'll bet you didn't pay any attention to a word of what was said."

"Well if you really what to know Petula, I knew most of the information that was said in that class before I was ten." Yami replied.

"Yeah right, last time I checked you weren't into Duel Monsters." Petula snapped back at her. "I, on the other hand, am an expert on such things."

"Only because your father want's you to marry Peter Kaiba." Reyna shot back.

"It's my density, and I won't have you saying anything nasty about it freak." Petula growled. "Peter and I will be together, there's no doubt about that."

Petula's Father, Yami knew was one of those people that wished to take control of Kaiba Corp, though any means possible, even if it meant using his own daughter, to get it. _Maybe I should tell her that Paige and Seth are the one's that have their Father's interest in Duel Monsters, Peter's always been more like his mother, more of a cheerleader than a Duellist._ "Whatever," Yami said. "But take this piece of advice – Don't get too hung up on the idea, of you and Pete been together forever."

Rebecca had hoped to catch up with the Gardener girl, to ask her a few questions, when she overheard the conversation the between the girl in question and her class mate's.

"What do mean by that!?!" the girl Gardener was talking to screeched.

"Petula, have you heard of a Former Duellist named Mai Valentine and of what happened to her?"

"Of course, I have, she was Peter's Aunt wasn't she?"

"I see that you are talking about the Prince of Heart." Rebecca cut in.

"Huh?" Petula asked, confused. "We were talking about Peter Kaiba, not some Prince of Heart."

"Well if some prophecies are to be believed, the forgotten pharaoh and his greatest opponent's First Born Children were supposed to carry within them a great power." Rebecca continued.

"No offence, Professor," Gardener said. "But that prophecy is baloney, the forgotten pharaoh, never sired any children."

"That is true, Miss Gardener," Rebecca responded. "However if you where listening in my lesson you would also know, that the ancient Egyptian's believed that history repeats itself over time."

"But what's that got to do with Peter?" Petula asked.

"Well a lot of people, who believe in the history repeating, believe that Seto Kaiba's the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's greatest rival."

"Okay if that's the case, who's supposed to be the Pharaoh?" Petula asked.

Gardener rolled her eyes, "Kaiba Sr. greatest opponent in the duelling arena was Yugi Motou, and you would know that if you knew everything about -"

"I do know that, thank you very much!" Petula snapped, "But where is the proof that he was a Pharaoh in a past life?"

"The proof was with the puzzle he used to carry around." The white haired girl standing next to Gardener said.

"What puzzle?" Petula asked.

"You should know about that, if you are such an expert." Gardener replied, "Because it was that puzzle that had everyone chasing after him."

"Whatever," Petula replied. "But I am wondering whose the Pharaoh's child is."

"Well," Rebecca said. "I do not think she exists yet."

* * *

Peter Kaiba was waiting in his limo, outside the Brat Pack's school, for Yami and Reyna to show up. He knew Yami wasn't going to like the favour that he was going to ask her, but it was the only way he could keep that Devon tramp away from him.

When he saw them he got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Pete," Yami said, as he approached. "What brings you here? Does your father want Seth home early tonight?"

"If that's what my father wanted, he would have called you." Peter replied.

"Then why are you here?" Yami asked, "If I remember correctly you've got a big function going on and I'm Babysitting tonight."

"Well that's part of the reason why I'm here," Peter said. "I sort of want a favour…"

"What sort of a favour?"

"Well I'm wondering if you would like to go as my date?" Peter asked.

"To keep Petula off of you?"

Peter winced. "Well that is one of the reasons."

Yami growled and then surprised him by leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "Sure why not? She needs to be put back in her place." Yami frowned. "Although I should warn you, Rebecca Hawkins is going to be there… and she doesn't know about me yet."


	3. Thing’s don’t always go as planned

**Princess of Games.**

Chapter Two – Thing's don't always go as planned

* * *

Yugi didn't want go, not at all.

However he really had no choice in the matter, Rebecca knew where he lived and would have tracked him down if he didn't go to this opening of a new museum exhibit, which was about the life and times of his alter-ego from over 5000 years ago.

Then Yami came home with the news that Peter wanted her to be his date for the evening.

Seto was annoyed, while he had to be at this function which highlighted a crazy belief in the fact that he had a past life were he was Yugi's second, even though it was true.

Seto looked across the room to where Rebecca, Yugi and Tea, were talking, Rebecca had a look on her face which suggested that Tea should butt out.

Suddenly there was sound of slap from across the room, "You little Bitch!" Tollum Devon's Daughter screamed, as she lunged for Yami again.

Yugi started to move to help his Daughter, but he needn't have bothered for a spilt second later, Petula went flying across the room.

Peter was standing in front of Yami with the Eye of Horus burning brightly on his forehead looking very angry.

"Pete!" Yami said, as she pushed her way around. "I don't need a…" she trailed off when she saw the eye.

"What on Earth is going here!?!" Seto called out, looking at Yugi, wanting a good answer.

"I don't know wha-" Yugi started, only to be cut off by Rebecca.

"This is not supposed to happen, unless…" and then she fainted.

* * *

"You think Rebecca finally figured out that we're married?" Tea asked Yugi as they walked though the door of the game shop. Yugi had decided to leave before Rebecca woke up and made matter's worse. The Kaiba's also said that they would turn up soon to get to the bottom of what had just happened, Tea hoped Yugi came up with an answer before they arrived.

"Yeah I think she did." Yugi replied. "But how did Peter do that?"

"Well Rebecca was nattering on about some Prince of Heart, at school today." Yami said.

"Okay and what has that got to with Peter?" Tea asked.

"Well, she believed the Prince of Heart was him." Yami replied, and went on to tell them what Rebecca told them at school earlier.

Kaiba and Peter turned up a few minutes later.

"So if this Prophecy is true," Pete said. "I'm some sort of Prince?"

"In a past life, maybe," Kaiba said darkly. "When will this past life tomfoolery end, and why now… is it because Rebecca's back?"

"I don't think so…" Yami said "I think I can remember one time before some thing weird like that happened."

Pete did remember, but it wasn't something they had told their Parent's, even though they were the one's who stopped it…

_Two years earlier, female high school student's were been attacked by a gang of high school drop out's with nothing better to do. They were going for the loner's of the school's and when one was snatched, the victim disappeared for three day's and turned up bad injuries or, as the last two victims of the attacks did, dead. _

_One day when Reyna was sick, the gang decided it was Yami's turn._

_Pete was driving his car to pick up Yami and the Brat pack at the brat's school, when he saw the group of male teens chasing Yami into an alley._

_Pete slammed the brakes and turned to follow them… and found Yami cornered – oh, she was putting up a good fight but Pete knew she was going to lose – then without thinking jumped out of the car and jumped into the fray… and then they were gone. Just gone._

"_What the Hell happened?" Yami had asked him then._

"_I have no idea." Pete had replied, and they agreed to say nothing._

_A few weeks later a missing person's report had gone out on the 10 missing boys, and some of their victim's recognised them as their attacker's, but Yami and Pete still kept their silence._

… "But," Yami continued. "That ended with the guy's disappearing."

"Disappearing!?!" Yugi, Tea and Seto said at the same time.

"I don't know what exactly happened," Pete said. "All I wanted at that moment in time was for those bastards to go to hell, and then they just disappeared."

"Well it look's like the Prince has unlocked his Shadow Power's." a voice said from across the room. "But does Princess know hers?"

Rebecca was furious with Yugi, he had just written her off as a child with a crush on him. Well she was going to make it clear that she was serious about him. "I know where her power lies, and I can teach them both on how to use it."

"You teach them how to use Shadow Powers?" Yugi stated. "Rebecca you've never had any, and why would you want to?"

"Powers?" Kaiba growled. "How could any child of mine have those powers, when I didn't?"

"Actually you did, Kaiba." Yugi replied, "But when you did use them, you thought you were going crazy."

Kaiba scowled at Yugi in response.

"It doesn't matter how they got their powers, however if you want your kids to know how to use them I suggest you let me help you." Rebecca cut in.

"You still haven't told us why you want to help Rebecca." Tea answered.

"Yeah, I think Pete and I would like to know the answer to that question too," Yami added. "Since you are talking about us and all."

Rebecca scowled at Tea, and then looked at the girl that should have been _her_ daughter, "Can't an old family friend help out without her motives been questioned?"

"Considering what we are talking about Rebecca, you of all people should understand my caution in this matter." Yugi replied, "I've been attacked by people who wanted control of my puzzle so they could take over the world, as you very well know."

"Yugi you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Rebecca said, "To bad you can't do the same." With that she turned and started to leave. "When you make up your mind let me know." With that she stormed out of the game shop.

"For someone you believed would make a scene, Mr. Motou," Pete said. "She took things quite well."

Seto glared at his son. "That can be taken in two different ways Pete."

"As much as I hate to say it - your father's right," Yugi agreed.

Now that response caught Seto off guard, "You agree?"

"Why is that so surprising, Kaiba?" Yugi replied, "Okay I will admit if you said the same thing twelve years ago, I probably would have disagreed," Yugi sighed. "However I haven't forgotten Tristan, and I knew him a lot better than Rebecca, and I didn't think he could do what he did to anyone, and yet he did.

"The thing with Rebecca is she doesn't give up on whatever goal she's got going until she completes it or she finds that the task is impossible."

Seto remembered the tension between Rebecca and Tea, and realized where Yugi was coming from. His sister-in-law had saved his life at the cost of her own because Tristan couldn't accept Serenity's choice, and the Mutt and his pup lived with repercussions of Tristan's action's every day of their lives since. "You are worried about history repeating its self."

"You of all people should know it can, Kaiba." Yugi said, darkly. "But it doesn't help us with what's going on with Pete and Yami."

"We might have to accept her help Yugi," Tea said softly. "As much as I don't like to say it."

"Rebecca can't be the only expert in this." Yami cut in. "What about that Egyptian woman - that could see the future?"

"Ishizu?" Tea answered, "She might actually know… she would almost definitely have access to the information anyway."

"The problem with that is… I lost contact with both her and Marik." Yugi said. "Years ago." He added.

"I'll track her down." Seto cut in. "I have the money and resource's to do it."

"I thought you didn't believe in this past life stuff, dad." Pete said.

"I don't." Seto replied, "However, that doesn't explain how you were able to throw the Devon tramp across the room by only looking at her." He turned, and looked at Yugi. "And it might be better to talk someone who doesn't still hold a torch for Yami's father."

Yugi nodded in agreement.

Joey Wheeler – who ended up babysitting Atemu and Seth, because Yami was asked to escort his nephew – was taking the kids home, when he saw Rebecca storming out of the game shop.

"Get out of my way you second rate," Rebecca snapped at him as she stormed past.

Joey was so stunned, he couldn't think of a snappy comeback to say to her.

_What's her problem?_ Joey thought, _I hope she still isn't holding a torch for Yugi, since Yugi was never interested in her in that way_. He shrugged as he led the brat pack into the game shop. _Besides when we worked with her, she was too young for Yugi to consider her as anything other then a young friend - she's younger than Mokuba for crying out loud!_

"Dad, what are you doing here!?!" Seth called out, breaking Joey from his thoughts.

"Uncle Seto, I thought you at some kind of opening." Mai-Lee added.

"What are you and dad talking about, Mr. Kaiba?" Atemu finished.

Joey looked at Yugi and then at his brother-in-law, "Did I miss something?" he asked.

**TBC...**


	4. The Need for Revenge

**Princess of Games.**

Chapter Three – The Need for Revenge

Rebecca was pacing in her study. _I have to do something to remove Tea from Yugi's side, that cow had no right to steal my destiny with Yugi from me… Yami should be my daughter, not Tea's… Yami hasn't found her power yet, Peter has – but he can't fully access his power, not until he help's Yami has find hers, and only way they can do that is ask for my help._

Rebecca stopped pacing_. I will have Yugi at my side, and I will have the Princess of Games and the Prince of Heart, with all their mighty power under my control, no matter what._

* * *

_It was two weeks after the museum opening, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, rolled over in her bed and looked at her sleeping husband, the stress of the past few weeks had been getting to him, she knew he didn't like it when the past came back to bite him._

_Seto slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey."_

"_Sorry if I woke you." Serenity said softly._

"_Don't be," Seto said as he gently pushed Serenity onto her back and leaned forward to kiss her._

_Serenity was losing herself in her husband's kiss, when she heard a sharp popping sound._

_Seto gasped and then collapsed on his wife, the back of his head a bloody mess._

"_That's the last time you will ever touch her." A man's voice said as Serenity began to scream._

Yami work with a start.

She glanced over at her alarm clock, 3:10 in the morning.

_I must have had a bad dream_, Yami thought. _But why would I dreaming about Pete's parents?_ She sighed, _It's like the dream I had two years ago_, Yami remembered, as she got up to get a glass of water. _Of Pete and I trapped in an alley, the man's voice was the same… I wish I knew who it was, if he's going to try to kill Pete's father…_ Yami walked to the kitchen sink and filled a glass. _What am I thinking? That first dream never happened so why should this one?_ She thought, as she went back to bed.

But Yami couldn't get the image of Kaiba's dead body out of her head.

* * *

The later that morning, Tea was making breakfast for the Motou family, while Yugi was getting the shop ready for the day's business and Yami and Atemu were busy getting their school gear together.

"Yami you look like a zombie." Atemu teased, as he and Yami walked into the kitchen.

Tea turned around and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Yami answered, "Had a nightmare that I couldn't get out of my head."

"What, did the bogey man come after you?" Atemu joked.

"No, but he's going to kill Kaiba in two weeks." Yami snapped back.

"Yami that's not funny." Tea said.

"Who said I was joking?" Yami replied "In my dream, Kaiba was shot in the back of the head as he kissed Aunt Serenity 'a good morning.'"

"Two weeks from now."

"Yes."

"Oh my god," Tea said. "YUGI!"

* * *

Tristan Taylor was a real peace of work – well that what the Doctor's thought anyway. Since the incident that put him in the mental ward, none of his friends and family had come to see him. That is until now…

Tristan was surprised when a visitor came to see him – but she wasn't on the short list of people he wanted to see. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Your help."

"As you can see I'm not in any position to help anybody."

"Even if it gave you a chance to get your long lost love back?"

"Serenity? You'll give me the chance to get her back?"

"Yes, but you have to do something for me…"

* * *

Yugi found himself talking to Kaiba's personal assistant at Kaiba Corp. later that day.

"Tell him that they're might be might be a new development to what happened last night." Yugi was saying, "He'll understand the message."

"I'll give him the message sir." The assistant replied, "I'm sorry you couldn't speak to Mr. Kaiba in person, but he is in a meeting."

"That's okay." Yugi said, "I've known Kaiba for a long time, I know how busy he is."

As Yugi was leaving the building he saw Pete talking to Mokuba. "Yugi!" Mokuba called out, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your brother actually." Yugi answered, "He was in a meeting though."

"Yeah, with Tollum Devon," Mokuba said, as he turned to look at Pete. "Trying to explain Petula's flying lesson no doubt."

"I didn't know I could do that Uncle Mokuba." Pete said darkly, "and I can't do it now either."

"You must only be able to do it when Yami's around." Yugi said softy. "I think some of Yami's powers were activated when you used your's however."

"What do you mean by that?" Pete asked.

"Well we think she might be having visions of the future."

"Visions? Maybe she be able give us some stock tips." Mokuba joked.

Yugi gave Mokuba a dead pan look, "Not those type of visions." He replied, "She has had two that we know of – one after Pete dealt with the gang, the other just last night."

"I dealt with the gang two years ago Mr. Motou," Pete said. "So wouldn't the first vision come to pass, by now?"

"She said it hadn't." Yugi answered, "But then again the first vision didn't have a set time frame, the second one did, however." Yugi sighed and added, "Both visions had one thing in common as well."

"What in common?" Mokuba asked.

"Both visions had the same bad guy in it."

"The same bad guy?" Mokuba replied, "How long do we have until the second vision, if it is a vision, comes to past?"

"Two weeks, and Mokuba, you and Pete do not want this one to come to pass."

"Two weeks!" Mokuba was startled. "Have you got any clues on who this bad guy is?"

"Only he doesn't like your brother, Pete or Yami very much." Yugi answered.

* * *

Yami was having a bad day, first she was made late for school because her father wanted to know about her dream's, then in Lunch break Petula decided to get back at Yami for the night before… cue one massive food fight, which landed half the school in detention, in which Yami got the blame for starting said fight, when she didn't. So by the time she got out of school the last person she wanted to see was Peter Kaiba.

Pete was waiting for her by the school gates "Don't worry about the Brat Pack, or Reyna." he said, "Mum picked them up when she heard that you had detention."

"Yeah, thanks to Petula," Yami growled. "The stuck up started a food fight and blamed it on me… all in your name of course."

"Great, remind me next time I see her to tell her that I think she's like nails on a chalk board," Pete said, as they walked to his car. "And that it was my idea for you to be my date." He unlocked his car, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" Yami asked, as she got into the car. "Or are you on a fishing trip?"

"Well I did see your father today." Pete said, as he started the car.

"Right… what did he tell you?"

"That you're having some really freaky nightmares - that could be visions." Pete answered, "Your Father didn't go into details much, but he did say if they were true something bad is going to happen in two weeks."

"You can say that again."

"Care to give some details?"

"Look if this doesn't come to pass - people are going to think I'm crazy for thinking such a thing."

"No more crazy than me sending Petula flying across a room without touching her." Pete retorted, as he drove the car.

"Your father is going to be shot in the back of the head, while he's kissing your mother 'a good morning.'"

Pete slammed his foot on the cars breaks, "What!?!" he said, as he looked at her.

A Car horn bleared, from behind them, Pete had stopped in the middle of the street. "Uh, Pete…" Yami started.

"Since when do you dream about my parents?" Pete cut her off.

The horn went off again, "Keep your shirt on!" Yami yelled at the other driver. Then she turned and looked at Pete. "Pete you might want to move, you're causing a traffic jam."

"Fine," Pete said, as he put the car back in gear. "But answer my question."

"Since last night," Yami replied. "And trust me - the last thing I want to dream about is a close friend's father giving their mother an early morning booty call, let alone getting killed while doing it."

"Hmm… good point." Pete said darkly, "Do you know who pulls the trigger?"

"No if I did, I would have told Mum and Dad when they asked this morning."

* * *

Serenity was worried, about her older son and her husband.

When Pete came home from picking up Yami he looked worried and shaken up, and when Serenity asked him what was wrong, he asked her if anyone had made any passes at her that had a reason to dislike Yami.

Serenity had answered that nobody in their right mind would make any unwanted advances on her, not unless they wanted to face down her husband or brother.

As for Yami the only person that she knew that would want hurt her was Devon's daughter, especially after what happened at the museum, but then again the way Pete behaved around Yami was enough to make Serenity think that Yami would be her daughter-in-law in a few years time - if not sooner – and the Devon girl would not be able to do anything about it.

When Serenity went to find Seto and talk to him about it, she heard him snarling on the phone in his home office, which usually meant someone had told him something that didn't go down well with him – if that was one of his employee's they would be looking though the newspaper looking for work tomorrow morning, that was for sure.

Turned out the person on the phone was Yugi, and it had something to do with what happened the night before, Seto said some choice words to Yugi and slammed the phone down hard onto the table, breaking it in half.

Seto, Serenity knew always had a temper, but he always took it out by smashing objects, firing employee's or channelled it into his duels, not on the people he cared about.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing I can't fix." Seto growled, "Although I do feel like going to Egypt, finding where Atemu and Seth are buried, dig them up and kick the crap out of both of them."

Serenity couldn't suppress the giggle that came from the thought of Seto actually trying to do that, "Why?" she asked.

"For failing to tell us that something like this might happen if Yugi and I had kids - that's why." Seto said, as he pulled his wife into a hug. "I've got people trying to find Ishizu, to see if she knows anything about this."

"But doesn't that Hawkins' woman know what's going on?"

"Let's just say the kid's – and I agree with them - want an unbiased second opinion on the issue before they talk to Rebecca."

"You think Rebecca wants something?" Serenity asked.

"I know she does," Seto said, softly. "And I don't want our son caught in any web that woman spins."

"Okay, so why were you yelling at Yugi?"

"Yami has had a couple of crazy dreams that's all." Seto looked down at his wife, "They're nothing to worry about though."

"Could they be why Pete was so worried when he got home?"

"He took Yami home today didn't he?"

"Yes he did after Petula landed her in detention." Serenity said, "He asked me if anyone was crazy enough to make a pass at me recently."

"Has anyone?"

Serenity glared at Seto, "If anyone was making himself a nuisance I would have told you by now, you know that."

"Sorry, I asked." Seto sighed, "I'll talk to Pete later."

Serenity nodded and slipped out of her husband's embrace, to go to see if her younger son had finished his homework, when Seto added: "Speaking of the Devon girl, I talked to her father today."

"What did he have to say?"

"He said that I should be aware of the riff-raff that my son hangs around." Seto snorted, "That I should be encouraging him to date his own kind."

"Forgetting our backgrounds is he?" Serenity said darkly. "And Pete and Paige's as well."

"Obviously." He said, as Serenity left the room.

* * *

Two night's later, the mental hospital was quiet. _Too quiet_, the guard thought as he did his rounds.

A little later on the guard swore he heard a soft beeping sound, he followed the sound to the source, just in time to see the timer countdown to Zero.

A massive explosion rocked the hospital.

-

The phone rang in the middle of the night.

A hand reached out from under the covers of the bed and answered it. "You had better have a good reason to be calling at this hour of the night." Seto snarled, Serenity stirring beside him.

"Sorry to be disturbing you at this hour of the night, Mr. Kaiba." His head of security answered, "But I have the chief of police on the phone wanting to talk to you."

"Put him though." Seto growled, and listened to what the man had to say. After the officer had finished, Seto hung up the phone, but instead of putting the phone back on the receiver he dialled another number.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Serenity asked, half asleep.

The phone rang in the middle of the night… and rang… and rang… until Mai-Lee picked it up, "Hello?" she said.

"Mai-Lee, I need to talk to your father, right now."

"Uncle Seto?" Mai-Lee said surprised, Uncle Seto never talked to her father unless he had to - that way they both stayed happy. "What's going on?"

"Just put your father on the phone." Seto said firmly, "Your Father can tell you later."

Mai-Lee walked into her father's room "Dad wake up." She said while giving him a shake.

Joey mumbled something, and rolled over, so Mai-Lee tried again.

When that didn't work Seto told her to put the phone next to his ear, which she did.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY MUTT!" Seto yelled down the phone.

It did the trick – Joey woke up, grabbed the phone and started cursing and swearing at his brother-in-law, ending with: "Why the hell are you calling me at two-a-clock in da morning!?!"

Joey was silent as Seto gave his answer.

The next thing Mai-Lee heard was: "What!?! How did dat nut escape!?!" more silence, then: "Yeah okay, look I'll tell Yug and bring him to see you and Seren at a more decent hour today, Okay?" Joey said, "Yeah goodbye, Kaiba." Joey hung up the phone and looked at his daughter, "Mai-Lee, you can go back to bed now, it's okay, everything is going to be fine."

The phone rang again in the middle of the night.

"Wha?" Yugi said, as he and Tea were woken up by the offending contraption.

As Yugi padded down the stairs to answer it, he saw Yami, who had also had been woken up by the ringing, looking out her bedroom door. "I'll get it." Yugi said, as he reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Yug, it's about time you answered," Joey said, sounding angry.

"Joey? Why are you calling at this hour?"

"Kaiba called." Joey replied.

"Couldn't have this waited until a better hour?"

"Tristan has broken out of the reservation - he's on the loose right now."

"What!?! How!?!"

"Somebody blew a hole into the wall of the hospital." Joey growled, "Tristan must have escaped in the confusion caused."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"A guard's dead, and a number of the patents were injured in the blast." Joey sighed, "But that's not the worst of it, apparently someone came to visit Tristan two days ago, using a false name to get in the door."

"Who was it?"

"They have no idea – only the alias she used… Mai Wheeler."


	5. Surpirsing Vistor

**Princess of Games**

Chapter Four – Surprising Visitor

Seto Kaiba was working away in his Kaiba Corp. office, and was in a bad mood – he had already fired 5 unlucky employees that morning - and had the whole office walking on egg shells, for no one had seen Tristan Taylor in a week, and Seto was getting edgy.

He heard the frightened voice of his assistant outside the door, "Er, Madam, you don't want to go in there, Mr. Kaiba is in a frightful mood today…"

Seto slammed, his hand down on his intercom, "What is going on out there!?!" he growled at his assistant.

The assistant yelped, then stuttered back: "A Miss Ishtar is here to see you, sir."

_Well nice to see at least something is going right_, Seto thought, "Send her in." he told his nervous wreck of an assistant.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Kaiba." Ishizu said, as she walked into the room. "Mind telling me why you've been looking for me these past few days?"

"Have you ever heard of the Princess of Games and the Prince of Heart?" Seto asked, getting straight to the point.

"Of course I have, it was one of my mother's favourite bedtime stories." Ishizu said, "But since when are you interested in Egyptian stories Kaiba?" she glared at him, "I hope you didn't ask me here to waste my time."

"Humour me then Ishizu, tell me the story, I'll compensate you for your time."

"Okay then." Ishizu said. "It goes like this…"

_It was said that the first born child of the forgotten pharaoh, and the First born child of the his greatest opponent, would carry within them a great power, one that was more powerful than any magic known, but only if they worked together._

_They would come to power in a time when shadow monster could talk freely to some their masters, the natural duellist's as they were known._

_The Princess would be able to talk to all of these monsters and summon them at will. She would also have the gift of fates – the ability to see the future, but only the futures of successes or failures._

_She would be the leader of the natural duellist's, with the power to deliver game pentiles, much like her father._

_The Prince is her loyal protector - he has the power to protect the Princess from harm. He would also help the Princess unlock her powers._

_Working together they would give life to an unstoppable force that will bring peace to both light and shadow worlds._

"That's the story, Kaiba." Ishizu said, "Care to tell me why you wanted to hear that story?"

"Ten days ago, my first born son sent a girl flying across a room with the power of his mind." Seto stated, "Two years ago, he apparently made ten thugs disappear into thin air, and each time it was because Yugi's daughter was attacked."

"What?" Ishizu said.

"As for your 'natural duellists,' I've had complaints that my duel disks are a little too good." Seto added, "That the monsters are talking to the duellist's whether they're duelling or not." He shrugged, "One or two complaints, and I would have said the people making them were ten kinds of crazy, but I've been getting complaints from a lot more people than that."

"How long have you been getting these complaints Kaiba?" Ishizu asked.

"Years," Seto said, "Ever since that past life thing was put to bed."

"When was your son born?" Ishizu asked.

"About six months after that, why?"

"And Yugi's daughter?"

"Five Years, again I ask why do you want to know, Ishizu?" Seto answered.

"I think my family may have overlooked something," Ishizu said suddenly. "I need to talk to Yugi and the children, as soon as possible."

"Yugi is still lives at the game shop."

"Thank you, Kaiba." Ishizu said, she turned and left the office.

* * *

Yami sat on the counter of the game shop, looking at the new duel monster card's that had just come in, she didn't duel professionally but she could give her father, Joey and Paige Kaiba a good run for their money – Paige actually hadn't been able beat her in 5 years and she was one of the world's top duellist's – so she did keep up with what new cards were released, and such.

Yami was so preoccupied with what she was doing - she didn't hear that someone had entered the shop until the woman spoke, "I guess you are Yugi's daughter." She said.

Yami yelped in shock, and turned to face the newcomer and asked: "Who are you?"

"I am Ishizu." She answered, "I'm an old friend of your father's."

"Oh yeah, Kaiba said he was going to try and track you down." Yami said, and then called into the shop: "Dad! Someone's here to see you."

"Kaiba didn't tell me your name when we spoke earlier today." Ishizu said, while waiting for Yugi to show. "I got the impression he had other things on his mind."

"It's Yami." Yami answered, "And I would think Kaiba's always has things on his mind."

"And with Tristan on the loose mixed in with what's going on with Pete and Yami, it's probably not helping." Yugi added, as he, Tea and Joey, who, with Mai-Lee, happened to be staying with Yugi as the apartment building he lived in had their water fixed. "It's nice to see you again, Ishizu, how are you, Marik and Odion?" Yugi finished.

"They are fine with families of their own, I will tell them that you asked." Ishizu said, "I have two boys of my own, both of whom are a little bit older than Yami here." She looked at Yami, "But that is not why Kaiba tracked me down is it?"

"I guess my brother-in-law told you why." Joey said, "Pete's starting to do some crazy things – things that we haven't seen since Yug had his puzzle."

"Kaiba dropped some hints that 'those crazy things' might have been going on longer than he originally thought." Ishizu replied, "Who told him about the Princess of Games and Prince of Heart, anyway?"

"Rebecca Hawkins, dropped the title, but didn't give any details." Yugi said, "It gave us the impression that she has a hidden agenda, and the kid's didn't like the idea much." Yugi looked at Tea and Joey, "Nether did we."

"Well she did come around asking about the Princess of Games a few years ago… I told her that she was wasting her time - guess I was wrong about that." Ishizu shrugged, "I'll tell you what I know, although I should warn you my knowledge on the subject is limited, because it was thought with the creation of Millennium Item's, that this prophecy was false."

"We understand." Yami said, for everyone.

Ishizu then told them the story, after she was finished - Yami was the first one to speak.

"I know I have had some freaky dreams, but I've never talked to any duel monsters or issued any game pentiles." She said, "I don't even know how."

"But the natural duellist's, do exist." Yugi said. "I've come across several of them – I always thought it had something to do with the heart of the cards."

"Huh?" Joey asked, "You have met some of these people before, Yug?"

"You're one of them Joey." Yugi replied, "You will find that most of the world's top duellist's are, but that doesn't mean that all the monsters would always talk back to the duellist that they are bonded to."

"I'm one of them?"

"Yes Joey, you're one of them." Yugi confirmed, "Kaiba is one also, as well as your niece. I've also seen it in some of the duel academy students, but I can only tell it if the person involved is a serious duellist."

"How do you know this Yugi?" Ishizu asked.

"I don't know – I just do." Yugi said, "Atemu must have left something behind before he crossed over."

"You didn't say anything about Yami, Yugi." Tea cut in. "Does she…?"

"She's got it to." Yugi answered his wife, "But something is blocking her from making the full connection."

"Pete," Yami said, after a moment. "It's got to be Pete, it was only after Pete saved my life with his powers, I got powerful nightmare's that felt real, like they were happening then and there, with me watching helpless."

"Those dreams maybe were real visions." Ishizu said softly, "I had the same feeling when I saw Marik's downward spiral."

"Great that mean's we have less than five days." Yami feinted, "To sort this out before all hell break's loose."

"What do ya mean, less than five days?" Joey asked, as Yugi, Tea and Yami realized that nobody had told Joey the content of Yami's dreams. "What happens in five days?"

"Somebody is going to kill your brother-in-law." Yami said softly.

You had to hand it to Joey, within an hour of being told of his brother-in-law's upcoming demise, he was kicking down the gates of the Kaiba mansion.

Serenity met him at the front door, "Joey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I see my own family without an invite anymore?" Joey said, as he hugged his sister. "How is everybody, anyway?"

"Seth, passed his maths test, Paige, fired a teacher for endangering the lives of students, Pete, is worried about what his powers mean and Seto… Seto's is just about ready to explode." She shuddered, "Joey, I hope they find Tristan soon… The thought of him hurting somebody else because of me -"

"Serenity, what happened to Mai was Tristan's fault not your's." Joey cut her off, "You followed your heart, and if Tristan ever cared for you, he would have let you go."

"But -"

"No buts sis." Joey said, as they walked to the main living area of the mansion. "Tristan will show his ugly mug, eventually, and da cops will get him, then he will get sent back to the wacky factory."

"And if they don't?"

Joey smiled evilly, "Then dat husband of yours, might start roasting some bacon – if he's not already." Joey looked around the large living room, seeing that he and Serenity were the only people in the room "Talking about the devil, where is he lurking?" He asked her.

"Around here somewhere," Serenity answered. "Pete and Seto were talking about Ishizu in here when I answered the door."

"Hey Uncle Joey," Pete called down from the stairs. "Did Ishizu and Yugi figure anything out?"

"Where's you father?" Serenity asked.

"He didn't feel like talking to Uncle Joey, and I don't know where he went."

"To bad for him then," Joey growled. "'cause I want to talk to him."

"Good luck with that." Pete said, "Yugi and Ishizu?"

"The story's true and it's happening now." Joey answered, "You and Yami need to get together and start figuring out what's going on with your powers, ASAP." Joey frowned, "Those dreams Yami had… Ishizu also thinks dat they were flashes of her fate ability kicking in - showing failure - and dat they will happen unless, you two can figure out how to stop it."

Pete frowned as he took in the information, "If so, that gives us only four days, Uncle Joey."

"Four days until what?" Serenity asked.

"You don't want to know, mum." Pete said.

"Sometimes I wish you boys would not protect me so much!" Serenity snapped, glaring at Joey and Pete. "What did Yami see?"

Seto was walking back to his home office, when he heard his wife snap: "Sometimes I wish you boys would not protect me so much!"

_Uh oh_, Seto thought. _She knows or will know in a few seconds_.

Sure enough Serenity tore though the door of his home office five minutes later… "Why didn't you tell me!?!" Serenity yelled at him.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry about something that might never happen." Seto said as calmly as possible.

"Worry? Worry!?!" Serenity snapped, "I am your wife Seto, and part of me being that, is looking out for you, and I get worried when you, try and stop me from doing that." She glared at him. "I can see that Tristan's escape has been getting to you – hell, everyone can she it's getting at you – mixed in with what's happening to our son and now Yami's prediction… I believe I have every right to worry about you."

"Serenity, I don't want you to get hurt." Seto said, "This is my mess, I don't want you to get caught up in it."

"I've been caught up in it since Battle City, and it's not just your mess." Serenity replied, "You and Yugi didn't ask for this Egyptian mess to be dumped onto you, it just happened, and you can't control Tristan, nobody can, all anyone can do, is get in his way."

Seto was silent - he knew his wife was right. _Ra, I don't know where I'd be without her_, he thought. "I'm sorry, Seren," he said, as he pulled her into a hug. "I should have told you from the start."

"Now we have to figure out how to save you." Serenity said softly.

"That can wait until tomorrow." Seto replied, "Is Joey still here?"

"No, I sent him home." Serenity answered, as Seto leaned over to kiss her. "I said that I would deal with you."

"Good," Seto said as he broke the kiss, "Because I feel like spending some quality time with my wife."

Serenity giggled.

History class had an unwanted surprise for Yami the next day.

Two duel discs sat on the teacher's desk, as Yami and the rest of the class filed in.

"Class do not get out your books today," The teacher was saying. "And make your way down to the gym."

"What's going on?" Reyna asked, Yami as they walked down to the gym.

Yami shrugged in response.

When they got to the gym they saw Rebecca there, already waiting, the teacher walked in behind them carrying the duel discs.

"Today's lesson will be a comparison between old and new duel, between two classmates." The teacher was saying. "Now can I have two volunteers, to act out this duel?"

"As long it's not me." Yami muttered to Reyna.

"I will." Petula said.

"Thank you Petula, get your deck, and pick up one of the duel discs." The teacher said. "Anyone else?"

The class hesitated, none of the people in the class wanted to go up against Petula, not because the queen bee could duel – she couldn't duel her way out of a paper bag, but the fact if they didn't let her win, she would make the winners life a living hell.

"I think it's about time Miss Gardener volunteered for something," Rebecca said, when it was obvious that no one was going to come forward, "Since she hasn't before."

"Good idea," the teacher said. "Yami, get your deck and take the other disc, the rest of you, take a seat."

"Me!?!" Yami yelped, "But, sir-"

"Afraid to take me on, Yami?" Petula taunted.

If looks could kill, Rebecca and Petula would be nothing but piles of ashes, with the amount of venom Yami put into the glare she directed at them, as she took the duel disc from the teacher, "No, I'm just afraid that the class wont get much of a demonstration, because I've seen your duels, and I'm telling you now, I am not going to throw this duel, like everyone else does when duelling you." Yami stated.

"This coming from someone who never duel's." Petula laughed, "And I will win because I am a great duellist. I don't know where you got the crazy idea that people let me win."

Yami smiled tightly, "Well prove me wrong and beat me."


	6. Death Threat

**Notes: **I'm getting there, I'm getting there, I should also say thank you for the review's for _Yugi's Yami_ while I'm at it.

**Princess of Games**

Chapter Five – Death Threat

Yami won the duel in three turns.

"No fair," Petula screamed. "You cheated."

The class glared at her, the duellist's of the class not surprised – some of which had duelled Yami before and knew how good she was, they all knew Yami didn't cheat.

"Yami," Rebecca said, ignoring Petula. "Mind telling us why Petula lost?"

"She couldn't trust her deck for starters – It may be full of rare cards, and if they were used in the right way they would be a threat, but on their own…" Yami looked at Petula, "Not so much. All of the great duellists trust and know their deck's inside out, and use that knowledge to help them win their duels."

"Any other reason?" the teacher asked.

"She underestimated me." Yami answered, "She thought I was a beginner and easy to beat." Yami sighed, "Never underestimate an opponent - it can mean the difference between winning and losing - you could have one of the best decks in the world, and still lose the duel.

"The last reason why Petula lost," Yami added. "Is that she had no respect for her cards, let alone her opponent."

"Respect for cards?" Petula snapped, "The cards are just ink on paper, they don't feel nor want respect."

_Petula had better not be a natural duellist_. Yami thought, "Duel monster cards are based on real creatures of ancient times, if we were playing the ancient game, your monsters probably would have turned on you." Yami said, "Haven't you been paying attention?"

"They are not real Yami." Petula laughed, "I like to see your precious monsters defend you in the real world."

"Is that a threat?" Yami asked.

"All right that's enough." The teacher cut in, "Write up what you've seen here for homework, class dismissed."

Petula walked up to Yami as the class broke up.

"You're a dead woman, Yami." She said nastily.

* * *

"_You're a dead woman, Yami_." Petula's words circled around head as she walked out of the school an hour late. _Thanks to that stuck up bitch_. Yami thought, _one of these days I hope that tramp falls on her ass, and when that happens none of her clones come to her defence._

Yami was so caught up with her thought's she didn't see or hear the speeding car racing toward her.

Pete was driving his convertible to the school to pick up Yami, when he saw her walking home. He was about to pull over and pick her up when, he saw the speeding black car that was about to hit her.

Pete didn't think, he just suddenly reached out with his powers and grabbed a very surprised Yami and deposited her in the back seat of his car, just as the black car mounted the kerb and was about to hit her.

"Pete? What the…?" Yami started to say, and then she saw the fading Eye of Horus on Pete's head.

"Someone just tried to kill you." Pete said as he drove the car, unfortunately the driver of the black car had recovered and now was giving pursuit.

Pete tried his best to lose the black car in traffic, but to no avail, and petty soon they found themselves forced out of Domino and onto the country roads, where the black car stared to try and force them off the road.

"Yami can you use your powers?" Pete asked. "Since I used mine?"

"Why do you want to know?" Yami answered. "What do you think I can do?"

"Summon a monster." Pete suggested. "Use it to scare off the other driver."

Pete saw from the corner of his eye, Yami grab for her deck, and go though her cards. "Kuriboh, I summon you!" she said.

For a second Pete thought it wouldn't work, then suddenly a fluffy brown creature was siting on his front passenger seat. "Kuriboh," Yami said after a second. "Can you help us please?"

The Kuriboh looked at Yami then saw the black car making another attack against them. That was when the little fluff ball jumped out of Pete's car and onto the black one.

There was an almighty explosion, that nearly forced Pete off the road, and the black car flipped over into the ditch. "Thank you, Kuriboh." Yami said.

Pete looked at Yami as they sped away. "Whoa. Ishizu wasn't kidding." He said.

"Yeah," Yami replied. "But I don't think I can do it again, I don't feel my powers anymore."

"We are going have to do something about that." Pete said, "Something tells me that you should be able to do that without my help."

"Let's go home, Pete." Yami said, "And tell the others."

* * *

Tristan pulled himself out of the black car. _Where did that Kuriboh come from?_ He thought, _and how did Kaiba's brat pull Yami out of the way of my car and put her into his own?_

He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number. "This is Taylor," he said. "We have a problem."

* * *

Serenity watched her husband as he stalked around the game shop. "Pete should be back by now with Yami." He said.

"Is there anywhere they could have gone?" Yugi asked, also worried.

"Pete, usually does as he's told Yugi," Serenity said. "I doubt he would risk Yami's, safety for anything."

The phone rang and Tea answered it, "Yami?" she said "Wait, slow down, let me put the phone on speaker."

"Someone just tried to kill me." Yami said when everyone could hear.

"What!?!" Yugi and Tea cried out.

"Don't worry," Yami said. "I'm safe for now. Pete saved me from the car that was going to hit me, but the same car chased us out of town, I had to summon a Kuriboh to get rid of him."

"A Kuriboh?" Seto said in disbelief. "You summoned a monster?"

"Yeah I did, Kaiba." Yami said, "Turns out they really do explode on enemy contact. Anyway, the bad guy's car ended up flipping into a ditch."

"Is the driver alright?" Yugi asked.

"We didn't stop to check." Yami answered, "Just in case the guy was fine had a gun or something. Pete's powers are random and I can't access mine properly."

"Where are you?" Tea asked.

"A couple of hour's out of Domino." Yami answered, "Pete and I are taking the long way home to hopefully avoid more trouble, but you guys should be alert for more trouble."

"I'll alert my security," Seto said.

"And you two, be careful." Serenity added.

"Yeah we – Pete look out!" the phone line went dead.

"Yami?" Yugi and Tea, yelled at the dead phone, "Yami!?!"

Serenity cried out, as she looked at her husband and saw an expression on his face that she rarely saw - fear.

* * *

They had just entered a town when a van came out of nowhere and ran Pete off the road, causing Yami to lose her phone, and the car to slam into a tree.

Pete hit his head on the steering wheel on impact dazing him, while Yami fell off the back seat and onto the floor of the car. "Pete!" she screamed.

-

The man driving the van stopped, jumped out and loaded the gun he was carrying, then walked up to Pete's car.

He looked over into the back sat and saw the frightened from of Yami Gardener on the back seat floor, she looked up at him as he pointed the gun at her, "Goodbye, Miss Gardener." He said as he tried to pull the trigger, but the gun had gone, so had Gardener, Kaiba, the car and the entire town.

Now all he saw was shadows, 100's of them, closing in.

-

Pete had a pounding headache, as he looked into the back of his car. "Yami are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," she replied. "Thanks for the save again."

Pete started to look for his phone and found it had got broken in the crash "You wouldn't have your phone still?" he asked, holding up the busted device.

"No I lost it in the crash." Yami said sadly, "What are we going to do now?"

"Get out of here for starters." Pete said, "Then change our appearance, I'm the son of a billionaire and your hair makes you stand out in a crowd, also we have to ditch the school uniform."

"Sorry I didn't bring a change of clothes." Yami said as she got out of the car. "We are going to have to buy them you know."

"I know and we are going to have to hurry." Pete said as he got his gear from the car. "That guy was not working alone, so I don't think we have much time before his friends turn up."

* * *

"Find my son's car now!" Seto snapped at his security, as he stormed into Kaiba Corp, with Serenity hot on his heels.

Yugi and Tea had decided to stay at the game shop, with the brat pack, just in case Pete or Yami got in contact with them.

"They haven't contacted the police," Paige said, when she saw her father. Paige had just come into town for a few meetings, when her father had called about Pete, she was now working with Mokuba, trying track her twin down.

"I don't think that they want to go near any badges at the moment, Paige." Seto said darkly. "Also see if you can find any reports on any car accidents involving a black car."

"There is one Seto," Mokuba said. "About an hour out of town, but the driver took off - apparently the car was stolen." He looked up at his annoyed older brother, "The police have it now."

Seto growled softly, "Keep on it." He said, as then stormed toward his office.

"Mum?" Paige asked, "Why would anyone want Yami dead? It's not like she has any serious enemies."

"I don't know why, Paige." Serenity said. "If I did I would tell you."

"Petula Devon wasn't too happy when Yami escorted Pete to the museum opening, remember?" Mokuba cut in. "Petula has also being giving Yami crap about that since – or so I heard from Pete."

"Who asked who?" Paige asked.

"Pete asked Yami, believe it or not." Serenity answered, "Yami was originally going to baby sit – Pete didn't tell you?"

"No he seemed a little distracted." Paige replied, "About time he asked Yami out anyway."

"Come again?" Mokuba asked.

"Pete's always had a thing for Yami," Serenity said. "But he would never admit to it."

"I think it's mutual," Paige said. "You should see them together, they would make a cute couple, but Yami doesn't do cute."

"Do Seto and Yugi know about this?" Mokuba asked.

"I think you brother does, Mokuba." Serenity said, "But I don't think he's said anything to Yugi yet."

"The wait and see approach." Mokuba said.

"Exactly." Serenity said.

* * *

Seto was looking at the setting sun when he heard his wife enter his office.

"It's going to be dark soon." Serenity said.

"If Pete's smart he'll hole up somewhere for the night," Seto replied. "I doubt he would want to risk Yami's safety by travelling at night."

"Why would someone want to kill her?"

"Who knows?" Seto replied, "If it was about Yugi, Yugi would know it by now, and I don't think its Hawkins, from the way she's being nattering on, she needs Yami alive."

"And the only person Yami's having trouble with at the moment is Petula Devon." Serenity said.

Seto's head snapped around, "Tollom Devon's Daughter?" he asked. "She's been giving Yami a hard time?"

"Yeah, getting her in trouble, because of Pete," Serenity replied. "Why? Is it important?"

"The Devon family could be behind Yami's attack." Seto said snidely, "Has Tollom's wife hinted to you about what a nice couple Pete and Petula make?"

"She has actually," Serenity answered. "I try and play it down every time she says it."

Mokuba entered the room then but said nothing, wanting to hear what Seto had to say.

"I think Devon's making a play for Kaiba Corp, and he's using Petula to do it." Seto said, "He wants her to marry Pete," Seto frowned. "He also now owns nineteen percent of Kaiba Corp."

"Is that bad?"

"On its own, not really," Seto said. "I own fifty-one percent out right, Mokuba owns fifteen and the kids own five percent each, so Devon has next to no influence on the company."

"How is he going to get control of the company if Petula was to ever marry Pete?" Serenity asked, "Even with Pete's five percent, the rest of the family would still own more than three quarters of the company."

"That's only if Seto's still in the picture," Mokuba said. "If something were to happen to him – his share would get spilt with the kids, meaning Pete would own twenty-two percent mix that in with what Tollom has now and he would own forty-one percent of the company."

"Enough to be a threat to say the least," Seto said. "But Yami is in the way, of his little take over, and Petula can't get rid of her."

"So Devon wants her dead?" Serenity asked, "That's going a bit too far don't you think?"

"If it is him, I don't think he's going to stop with Yami," Seto said. "Mokuba, what did you come to say?"

"Police found Pete's car on the outskirts of small town a couple of hours out of Domino, it had hit a tree." Mokuba said.

"Are Pete and Yami, alright?" Serenity asked with fear in her voice.

"The Police don't know." Mokuba answered, "All they found was Pete's car, the stolen van that ran them of the road, two busted mobiles and a gun."

"It looks like Pete used his powers again." Serenity sighed, "They must still be alright."

"They don't have their phones anymore?" Seto said thoughtfully, "While it might make harder for us to track them down, it also means the people after them would be having the same problem's we are, Mokuba keep Paige on the search, I need you to do something else."

"What, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Tollom Devon with his family and associates," Seto said. "Find out what they have been doing the past couple of weeks - other than buying nineteen percent of Kaiba Corp."

"Why?"

"Call it playing a hunch." Seto answered. "I've got a feeling that Devon might be involved with what's going on."


	7. One Wild Day Equals…

**Princess of Games**

Chapter Six – One Wild Day Equals… Hey, why is this Familiar?

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Yami said, as she and Pete walked into the motel room. "First a car chase, then a car crash, then a quick cash only shopping spree, and now a cheap motel room."

Pete glared at her, "Yeah a real good time." He said sarcastically, "Where you nearly get killed twice."

The room was small with two single beds and a small bathroom to one side, "Nice," Yami said, as she took off Pete's coat, that was covering her school uniform. "Now let's hope no body gets the wrong idea and think I'm a little kid with a grown man that is not kinfolk."

Pete was about to ask what she meant, when suddenly he understood, "Yami! I would never take advantage of you like that and you know it!" he said.

"Well I would hope so," Yami replied. "I am nobody's toy."

"That's why I asked for two beds, so people wouldn't get the wrong idea." Pete pulled some hair dye out of the backpack he bought in the quick shopping spree that they had, and passed it and a towel to Yami. "You go first," he said. "And besides you're 18, old enough to make your own choices."

"Yeah, but a lot of people think I'm younger, because I'm short," Yami said, from the bathroom, as she started to put the dye in her hair. "So what's the plan now? Because we can't stay here."

"Head back to Domino – it plain sight." Pete said, "And then try to get in contact with the others."

* * *

"They can't have gone far." Tristan told his boss, "We'll find them."

"What happened to my man in the van?" His boss asked. "The police didn't get him I hope."

"The police haven't got him - that much I do know - but he's not answering his phone either, the brats might have done something to him." Tristan said, remembering the Kuriboh. "I don't know how though."

"Whatever, they have fallen off the radar, now get yourself back to Domino," the boss said. "And set yourself up to kill Gardener when she tries get back home, and if Kaiba's still with her take him into custody, I need him for my plans to work."

* * *

Since Joey was with Tea and the kids, Seto asked Yugi to come with him when he saw Tollom Devon.

"Seto Kaiba, what brings you here?" Devon asked, "And is that Yugi Motou? I thought you two were rivals."

"In the duelling arena yes," Yugi replied. "Outside of it…"

"It depends what's going on." Seto finished, "And he's friends with my wife and brother, so I put up with him." That got a look from Yugi, but Seto ignored it. "However, we not here to talk about duel monsters, we want to talk about your daughter."

"What about Petula?" Devon asked "My little princess hasn't done anything wrong has she?"

"I thought I told you that I don't choose who my older son goes out with, that he's got every right to choose his own destiny," Seto said with an edge in his voice. "So why am I hearing that your daughter is giving Yami Gardener a hard time, in Peter's name?"

"I would have thought you would have been furious that your son was going out with a nobody," Devon answered. "But you are defending her, why?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that I've known her for years." Seto replied. "The twin's have also known her ever since they came to Domino."

"And they are good friends with her." Yugi said.

"How would you know Motou?" Devon asked, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because Yami is my daughter, Mr. Devon," Yugi answered. "And know she has been attacked."

"And you think my Petula's behind it?" Devon said a little too quickly, "How dare you, think such a thing about my daughter!" Devon looked at Seto, "I can't believe that you're supporting his crazy idea, Kaiba, my Petula wouldn't hurt a fly – did you ever think it could be one of Motou's enemies that could be doing this?"

"I have," Seto answered. "But since most of Yugi's enemies end up becoming some of mine, I would know if they were on the move," Seto looked at Yugi who nodded, and then said: "The only person that's been threatening Yami lately is your daughter."

"I thought Motou's nut case friend broke out of the loony bin." Devon said, "It could be him trying to get at you Motou."

"Taylor's problem is with me, Devon." Seto replied for Yugi, "He would gain nothing by attacking Yami."

"And there is more than one person involved." Yugi added.

Devon looked from Yugi to Seto with angry eyes, "Well it's not my daughter no matter what you think."

"No it's you," Seto said, his voice icy. "Don't tell me you didn't think I would notice that you've brought the nineteen percent of Kaiba Corp, that doesn't belong to me or my family," Seto smirked at Devon. "And it's no secret that you want your daughter to marry Peter, so when you and Petula saw him with Yugi's daughter, you saw a threat to your plans, and you told Petula to get Pete to ditch her, not knowing that Yami and Pete had a history, which lead into what happened at the museum."

Devon stared at Seto angry, "You have no hard evidence saying I'm involved with the attacks on Motou's kid, Kaiba." He said

"Well I know your trying to take over Kaiba Corp," Seto replied. "And that you plan to use my son to do it - I can see your strategy from a mile away, but what makes you think Pete would cooperate with your plans, even if he liked your daughter, Devon?"

"What makes you think he won't?" Devon answered, "Peter is your heir, he needs an heiress wife, and you get a merger with my company on top of it - if Peter's smart he will take the offer."

"If you are so sure he's going to do that, why are you going after Yami?" Yugi asked, "Because killing her won't get him to go along with your plans."

"Devon's covering his bets, and wasting our time." Seto said, "Come on Yugi, we have heard all we need to, if Devon's smart he will call whomever he's got after Yami off, before things get out of control."

_

* * *

_

Tea, Atemu and Mai-Lee were crying in the living room of the game shop, when the phone rang, and rang and rang until the answering machine picked it up.

"_Tea pick up the phone," Yugi's voice came though the phone's speaker. "Tea? Are you there? Look, Yami's vision about Kaiba, it has happened, we couldn't stop it. Tea please pick up, Kaiba wasn't Devon's only target."_

_Tea's head snapped around at that last comment and was about to pick up the phone, when Rebecca's voice stopped her._

"_I wouldn't answer that if I were you." Rebecca said as she pointed a gun at Tea._

"Mum!" Yami called out, as she sat up in her motel bed.

Pete stirred in his bed and mumbled, "Yami? What's wrong?"

"I think I had another vision." Yami answered, as she switched on the light. "I think the Devon's are behind what's going on, only your father and I are not their only targets, and Rebecca going to threaten my mother with a gun."

Pete sat up, "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah in the beginning my brother, your cousin and Mum were crying and I don't know why!" Yami cried, "I hate this Princess of Games thing! You can't totally control your powers and I can't even access mine properly!" she looked over at him, "And to make things worse I have a bad feeling that if I don't figure out how to use my powers, everything that I've seen is going to come to pass, and there's jack all anyone can do about it!"

Pete climbed out of his bed and sat down on her bed, "We will figure it out, Yami." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Yami resisted at first and then she buried her head into his chest and started to cry. Pete was shocked to say the least he hardly ever saw her cry, Yami always got angry and the person that she was mad at usually ran off with his or her tail between their legs.

After a while Pete pulled back and tilled her head up, and looked her strait in the eyes, "It's not going to happen, because we are going to stop it."

"Why are you so sure?" Yami asked.

"Because you would have not gotten those visions if the fates didn't think we could." Pete answered.

"And you believe that?" Yami said, meeting his gaze.

"Yes, I do." Pete replied, as he kissed her on the lips.

Yami didn't pull out of it, as Pete feared she might do, in fact she returned it strongly. When they finally broke it, they looked at each other surprised, "Where did that come from?" Yami asked confusion in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Pete said. "I don't know wh-" he was cut off by another kiss from Yami, "Where did that come from?" he asked her when they broke for a second time.

"No idea," Yami answered. "I just felt like kissing you again."

"Really?" Pete said as he kissed her again, this time gently pushing her onto her back as he did so.

Yami's answer was to pull him on top of her.

* * *

Tea couldn't sleep, as she felt Yugi's arms around her, she knew he wasn't sleeping ether.

"Yami's going to be right isn't she?" she asked.

"I hope so," Yugi mumbled. "Pete should look out for her. Tea, get some sleep, staying awake isn't going to help her."

* * *

A ray of sunshine broke though the curtains and landed on Yami's face, causing her to stir.

As she woke up, she was aware of a pair of strong arms clamped loosely around her, she turned slightly in the embrace and looked at Pete, who was still asleep, and remembered what happened a few hours earlier. She stayed that way for a few minutes, until she thought she heard someone whispering in the room.

Yami tried to get up to find the source of the whisper's, but a soon as she did, Pete's arms tightened around her protectively, so Yami couldn't leave his side. "Pete, let go," Yami whispered while giving him a nudge. "I thought I heard something."

Pete started stir, loosing his grip on Yami as he did so. Yami rolled out of bed, and then looked for the source of the whispering.

She found it was coming from her backpack, in the small case where she kept her duel monster cards. The monsters were talking to each other… and she could hear them.

"Yami?" Pete said, still half asleep, "What are you doing?"

"My cards," Yami answered softly. "I can hear the monsters talking to each other."

"What?" Pete sat up fully awake now. "When did that start to happen?"

"Just now." Yami replied, "Pete we need to get home."

"You might want to put on some clothes first," Pete said amused, as he got up and hunted for his boxer's, "I don't think you want everyone to see the view I'm getting right now."

Yami growled, and grabbed the pillow from Pete's hardly slept in bed, "If your not careful wise guy," she said playfully, as she thew the pillow at him. "This will be the last time you see this 'view.'"

Pete stopped what he was doing and pulled her into his arms, "I'll take my chance's." he said as he lent down and kissed Yami.

At that moment Yami felt like having an encore to what happened earlier, but she also knew that they had to get going, "Come on lover boy," she said, when they finally broke the kiss. "We better get moving."

* * *

Joey looked at the tired stressed forms of Yugi and Tea as they walked into the Game shop's kitchen, "I guess you two didn't sleep well last night."

"If Mai-Lee was in the same position you wouldn't sleep well either." Tea growled.

"Tea -" Yugi started, but Joey cut him off.

"No, Yug," he said. "Tea's right, Yami's going to be alright, she's not alone and chances are she is going to make her own way home first chance she gets."

"But what if the people that are after her, think of that, Joey?" Tea replied, "What if they set up a trap?"

"Kaiba and I spoke about that possibility," Yugi said. "As we go about our business today we have to be on the lookout for anyone that might be taking a little too much notice in what we are doing."

Joey understood that idea and nodded, "And if we see someone acting strange?"

"Call the Police, and tell them what's going on." Yugi answered.

"I thought money bags didn't want any cop's involved." Joey said, "'cause of the kids hidden talents."

"He doesn't really, but if push comes to shove, we are going to need all the help we can get." Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door, as Yugi went to answer it, Joey looked at the clock, "Hey kids hurry up," He called out. "I'm taking you to school today, as I head to work, so we got to get going."

Yugi walked back into the kitchen with Reyna, "Where are Yami and Pete now?" she asked.

"We don't know for sure." Tea said, as Atemu and Mai-Lee walked into the kitchen, "But you had better catch a ride with Joey, because the kids are been driven to school today."

* * *

Yami and Pete caught the morning train to Domino, looking nothing like a senior year school girl and the son of a billionaire - in fact they looked like pair of normal young backpacking lovers coming back form a romantic getaway.

This fooled the people that were looking for them - all for them but one.


	8. Peek a Boo I see you

**Princess of Games**

Chapter Seven – Peak a Boo I see you.

Tristan saw a tall young man, talking to a small young woman, and they looked kind of familiar.

He moved to take a closer look at the man - he looked like a young Seto Kaiba with a Joey Wheeler hairstyle and clothes, now he knew Peter Kaiba looked a lot like a younger, brown eyed, auburn haired version of his father, but if the boy was smart enough to change his clothes and hair…

The girl looked up, she looked like a smaller black haired version of Tea Gardener, and when Tristan saw her face he knew he had found them.

Unfortunately, before he could do anything, Yami saw him and said something to Peter. Tristan tried to make a move to catch them, but before he got anywhere near them, he found himself flying backwards, away from his target.

As he picked himself up from the ground, he saw the two of them run off into the crowd. _Is it just me or did I see an Eye of Horus on Kaiba's head?_ Tristan thought. _I thought the shadow power business ended years ago!_ Tristan dusted himself off and pulled out his phone and dialled a number, "They are back in town boss, but I am going to need some help…"

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba called out when he saw his older brother walk into Kaiba Corp. "Big Brother, you might want to see this." Mokuba was working with some security camera footage.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto said, as he looked at what his brother was doing.

The image showed a man that looked a lot like Tristan Taylor flying though the air… Away from a tall young man and a small young woman – and the young man's forehead was glowing. "That is Pete and Yami," Seto said after seeing the footage. "And Taylor was after them… Could have I been wrong about Devon?"

"Not a chance," Mokuba said. "Devon's wife was the one who used Mai's name to get in and see Tristan, as you can see here." Mokuba showed Seto the footage of the mental ward the day after the museum incident.

"And two days later, he breaks out with help." Seto finished, "Good work, Mokuba now see if you can figure out which way the kids went. I'm going to call Yugi and then try to intercept them." Then he turned and left.

"Good luck, Seto!" Mokuba called out after him.

* * *

Yami and Pete ran down the street.

"I think that was Tristan." Yami said when they were a couple of blocks away.

"I thought he hated my father's guts not yours." Pete replied.

"Well he has been locked up for twelve years," Yami said, as she slowed down to a walk. "Plenty of time to get angry with my father for not siding with him, but then again, how does the Devon's fit into all this?"

"Maybe they don't," Pete answered. "Not with Tristan's part anyway."

"I'm not so sure." Yami said, "Tristan wasn't driving the van that crashed your car."

That was when they heard the sound of a speeding car, roaring up behind them, "Yami!" Pete shouted, "Run!"

Yami and Pete started running again, this time down an alley way, one that – to Yami anyway – seemed awfully familiar.

A group of thugs waited at the end of the alley way, blocking their path, as soon as Pete saw them, he moved to protect Yami. Unfortunately the thugs realized that as well. One of them raised a stun gun and used it on Pete, before he could summon any of his powers.

"Pete!" Yami screamed, as Pete fell to the ground twitching.

Yami dropped to her knees and tried to pull Pete into her arms when someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her into a wall, "End of the line, Yami." Tristan Taylor said, while holding a knife to her throat.

* * *

"Get the Kaiba boy out of here," Tristan told his people. "He's the boss's problem now."

His people picked up the now unconscious Peter, and started to move him towards a black van parked at the mouth of the alley way, waiting to take him to Tollom Devon.

Tristan now looked at his captive, "I wish I didn't have to do this you know," He said. "But you shouldn't of have gotten involved with a Kaiba, they're bad news, and now you are going to be another innocent victim that got caught up in their mess."

"Cut the crap, Tristan." Yami shot back at him, "It's not the Kaiba's that have a knife to my throat, that's you." She looked down at the knife, "What did Devon promise you - A happily ever after with Serenity, for my life?"

"If you let Petula be with her love of her life, instead of getting in her way, you would not be in this position." Tristan answered, as he heard the sound of a helicopter in the background. "And Seto Kaiba would be the only one that had to die."

* * *

In a chopper flying across the city, Yugi and Seto were closing in on their missing children - Mokuba had pinpointed a rough location of where they were.

Yugi looked out the window of the chopper and saw a group of people carrying a tall man with blond hair to a black van, "Kaiba, didn't you say Pete dyed his hair blond?" he asked.

"He did," Seto replied. "Why?"

"Because, I think he's down there in trouble." Yugi answered, with fear in his voice.

Seto then looked out of the window, "Take us down now!" he yelled at his pilot, as he saw what was going on.

The chopped dropped down quickly and scared the thug's that had Pete, to the point where they dropped him, jumped in the van and tore out of there as fast as they could.

As Seto and Yugi jumped out of the chopper and ran up to Pete, as the reason why the thugs got out of there became obvious – someone had noticed what was going on and called the police, for they could hear the serins.

Seto kneeled down, and pulled his son into his arms, checking him for injuries, while Yugi looked up the alley and saw Tristan threatening Yami with a knife, "Tristan, No!" Yugi yelled.

Tristan looked up started, which gave Yami enough time pull a duel monsters card from her belt case, then her forehead started to glow.

The next thing a startled Yugi and Seto saw was a Harpy Lady swooping down at Tristan. Tristan freaked out, let Yami go, and started to run toward them.

When Tristan got to the mouth of the alley way, Yugi tackled him and Yami called off the harpy – who landed in front of her, and both it and Yami bowed their heads before the harpy disappeared.

"Dad!" Yami called out, as she ran up to Yugi, who pulled her into a crushing hug, by now the police had arrived at the scene and was making moves to arrest Tristan and take him away.

"I thought the ancient powers thing was over Yugi!" Tristan yelled as he left in police custody, Yugi ignored him.

Yami broke out of Yugi's arms and went to Pete, who was still unconscious, and Seto, who were now with the medic's, "Is Pete going be alright?" she asked them, as Yugi walked up behind her.

"He better be," Seto growled. "What happened to him, anyway?"

"He was hit with a stun gun." Yami answered, as she reached for Pete's hand.

A police officer walked up to them then, "I am going to need statements from all of you, on what happened."

"And you will get them," Seto replied. "But first I want get my son home and I think Mr. Motou would like to the same with his daughter."

* * *

Pete woke up in his own bed, "Yami!" He said, looking around and seeing his mother and sister, but no Yami. "Yami!?!"

"Whoa, easy there Pete," Serenity said. "You were hit petty badly by a stun gun and the police have caught Tristan… Yami's fine and she is back home, with her family."

"Yami's back home?" Pete replied.

"Yes she is Pete," Paige said. "The police want to talk to you, about what happened, when you're strong enough."

"Uh-huh," Pete rolled over in his bed and made moves to get up, but a soon as he tried to stand his legs gave out under him.

"Pete!" Serenity cried, as her son fell to the floor, "You should say in bed."

Pete shook his head and tried to stand up again, "I have to see her, Mum," he said. "I need to make sure she's alright."

"Yami's safe and sound." Serenity insisted, as she helped her son sit on his bed. "Now get back to bed."

"I don't think he's going to calm down until he sees her, Mum." Paige said "They've just been though an ordeal together. I think he wants Yami to tell him she's fine." As she said that, Pete tried to stand again.

"Peter!" Serenity said, now sounding cross. "You get back into that bed and stay there! If you want something to eat or drink I will get it for you." Serenity then pointed to the phone beside the bed, "If you want to speak to Yami, you can call her, but the doctor said you need to rest, so you're not going anywhere tonight – if you need to go to the bathroom I'll get your father to help you, understood?"

Pete looked like he was going to argue, when Seto appeared in the doorway. "Good to see you finally awake," He said, "Do you feel up to talking to the police?"

"Well there isn't much else I can do." Pete growled.

* * *

Yami couldn't sleep, Pete had rung and told them that he was okay and had spoken to the police, and Tristan was in their custody, so her mind should have been able to rest, but she was up and pacing around her room – which was not helping Mai-Lee, who was sharing her room at that moment in time, sleep.

"Yami, why are you still up?" Mai-Lee asked half asleep.

Yami didn't answer, then as if just struck with a burst of inspiration, she grabbed her trench coat and put it on over her pyjamas, then she pocketed her duel deck.

"Where are you going?" Mai-Lee asked.

"For a walk," Yami answered. "I need to clear my head." Yami looked at Mai-Lee, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

Mai-Lee nodded and went back to sleep, Yami then turned and left her room.

* * *

Morning came to the Motou household.

"I can't believe she went for a walk in the middle of the night, Yugi!" Tea growled at Yugi, as he was putting in a call to the Kaiba Mansion, to see if Yami went there. "You would think after someone tried to kill her, she would want to stay locked in her room!"

Joey, Atemu and Mai-Lee let Tea rant, since it was now the weekend, they weren't in any big hurry to go anywhere, and because of this, Yami's disappearance wasn't discovered until Mai-Lee woke up.

After what seemed an eternity, Yugi got an answer, "Hello?" Serenity said.

"Hi Serenity," Yugi said. "I'm sorry to be calling this early but Yami's gone walkabout, and we were wondering if she went to see Pete?"

* * *

Seto was not happy about hearing about Yami's disappearing act, so he went to see if Pete had seen her, "Pete?" he said, as he knocked on his son's door. "You awake?"

There was no answer, so Seto opened the door to check if his son was still there, which he was… but so was Yami Motou.

She was asleep on top of the bed covers, and Pete had his arms locked around her, Yami was still wearing her coat and pyjamas, so it was obvious that nothing had happened between them, but that didn't change the fact that the girl had sneaked in during the night.

Seto walked over to the bed, then reached out and gently shook Yami's shoulder hoping to only wake her up and not his son.

It didn't work however, because as soon as she saw Seto, she jerked awake and sat up quickly, breaking Pete's hold on her. That was when Pete instinctively reached out pulled Yami back into his arms making her yelp in surprise.

"Pete, let go," Yami said. "Your Father doesn't look to happy as it is."

"What?" Pete mumbled, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You had better listen to her, son." Seto growled at Pete, who was now awake and trying to sit up, but he had pulled Yami down on top of him, so he was forced to let her go so he could move.

"Dad this isn't what it looks like," Pete said. "We didn't do anything."

"I am not blind Peter," Seto snapped. "I know you two didn't do anything… that intimate." He looked at Yami, "But Miss. Motou can not come over whenever she feels - Taylor nearly killed her yesterday, for crying out loud! Did you know that your mother has just gotten a phone call from Yugi - who was worried about her!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba," Yami said quietly. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I kinda ended up here… I planned to head back home after I saw Pete, but the day's events caught up with me then and -"

"And I wouldn't let her go." Pete cut in, "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that Yami had walked over here on her own, there was no way I was going let go back in the dark, so -"

"So I stayed," Yami finished. "I was going to call Mum and Dad before they totally freaked out, but I see it's a bit late to do that."

"You have got that right Miss Motou, get your gear, I am sending you home now and I do not want to see you back here, unless you are invited, understood?" Seto snarled, as he started to walk out of Pete's room. He was about to leave when a thought occurred to him, "By the way, how did you get past my security?"

"I didn't meet any," Yami answered. "I climbed the fence, and walked through the front door."

"You encountered no one?" Pete asked her, "And climbed the fence? But Yami the fence has hot wires on it - no one can climb in without getting zapped."

"I know, you told me, _and_ showed me, that year's ago." Yami replied, "So I used my coat to get over – but here's the thing, the coat slipped and I touched the wires, all of them, and I didn't get shocked once." She looked at Seto, "That was the other thing that I was going to tell you – your security was down last night."

By the time Yami had finished, Seto looked like he was going to kill someone and with that, he stalked out Pete's room to go and have a _little_ chat with his head of security.

* * *

"What is it?" Tollom Devon snapped at his thug.

"Our trial run at shutting down Kaiba's security was successful." The thug said, "But Kaiba found out about it."

"How did he find out?" Devon snarled.

"His son's bitch, snuck in last night."

_Why didn't Taylor kill that little slut?_ Devon thought, _She is making herself a royal pain in the ass_, "Does he know anything?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"Well then continue as planed." Devon said, "And get Taylor out of jail, before he starts talking to anyone, we still need him."

* * *

Yami was now stacking shelves in the game shop, and even though she felt like testing her powers and/or exploring her relationship with Pete, she knew that she had better not leave the game shop unless it was important.

Kaiba had blasted out his security for letting it fall to the point, that someone managed to get though and into the house, Yami heard the conversation – or yelling competition, it was that load – as she and Pete walked down the stairs to the front door of the Kaiba mansion, where they met an upset Serenity and a very amused Paige.

Cue one short argument, which ended when Kaiba stormed into the room and told Pete to take her home, and to come strait back, after apologizing to Yugi and Tea, of course.

As soon as Yami got home, Joey - of all people - ended up playing referee between Pete and Tea, while Yugi listened and watched the whole thing, then said his piece, Pete left soon after that, although it was clear that he didn't want to leave her alone.

After Pete had gone, Yami got read the riot act and was told not to leave the game shop without an escort - Pete did not count - until the dust settled.

Yami now – after sorting stock for several hours - was starting to get a little jumpy, she was beginning to wonder where Pete was, wanting to feel his arms, his lips, his…

Yami let out a frustrated sigh - it was the same feeling that she had last night! If this kept on happening she was going to go crazy!

"Are you right Yami?" her Father asked from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yami answered. _I feel like a bitch on heat,_ she added silently, _but other than that, I'm fine_.

"You sure?" Yugi replied, "I only ask this because you didn't tell us why you went to see Pete last night."

"I told you, I couldn't sleep." Yami snapped back, "So I went for a walk, to clear my head… and I ended up at the Kaiba mansion, it was like I was drawn back to Pete, because as soon as I saw him, the day that I just had finally caught up with me and I was asleep within about five minutes."

"How did you get past Kaiba's security?" Yugi asked. "I find it hard to believe that you would get into the mansion without Kaiba knowing."

"What security?" Yami said darkly, "It was down last night, that's why Kaiba didn't come with Pete this morning - he was too busy roasting his head of security over an open fire."

"Kaiba's having problems with his security?" Yugi said, surprised.

"Yeah, but it might answer how Tristan gets into the mansion to shoot him in less than two days." Yami replied.

"But Tristan was caught, Yami," Yugi said. "The police have him."

"But that didn't stop my first vision from coming to pass." Yami shot back. "Tristan was the bad guy in that one too."

"Your first vision came to pass?" Yugi replied horrified.

"Uh-huh, and I had another one when Pete and I were been chased too…" Yami added, "You really should tell Rebecca to take a hint you know, it might stop her from doing something stupid… Like threaten Mum's life in front of Atemu and Mai-Lee."

"What?" Yugi said, "When is this meant to happen?"

"Same day Kaiba dies," Yami stopped what she was doing, and looked at her father. "Only it wasn't just Kaiba who was killed… Look Pete knows this as well, so I hope he finds a way to warn his father."

"Who else dies Yami?" Yugi asked fearing the answer.

"You didn't say on the answering machine." Yami shot back, "Vision's of the future can be random and are prone to change - that is why there was no 'Princess of Games' in ancient times, isn't it?"

"Kaiba's security was down last night, and now you're saying more lives are in danger?" Yugi said, "Okay if Tristan somehow gets out of police custody by tomorrow night, we act as if Kaiba family's lives are in danger, and try and get them out of harms way, I think we are going need to talk to Kaiba as well." Yugi then changed the subject back to what happened between Pete and her, "Yami, I noticed your powers have become unblocked sometime in the past two day's, may I ask how?"

Yami's face then became a bit embarrassed, "Pete and I have a few theories on how that happened, we are not hundred percent sure though." She replied, and then tried to change the subject back to the powers themselves. "By the way, did you know that monsters in individual decks can sense if another deck is near by?" she asked.

"No I didn't, Yami." Yugi was not going to let Yami side track him. "Now what happened between you and Pete?"

Yami didn't want to answer the question - she didn't want to tell him that she and Pete gave into each other that night in the motel room… That, to her, was none of her father's business. She knew that there was something more than just friendship between Pete and her for years - at first she wrote it off as a silly teenage crush, but when he saved her from that gang, she began to wonder if the feeling was mutual, then there was that snap fest that she had with Petula, just before all this mess happened, but since that night with him she had been restless and tense every time Pete wasn't around, and it was beginning to feel like she was losing control of herself.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, with worry in his eyes, "_Are_ you okay?"

"I feel like I'm going to lose it!" Yami yelled suddenly, "I can't think straight, I can't sleep and I can't even stay in one place, without climbing the damn walls, when he's not around."

Yugi looked like he'd just been kicked by a mule, Yami could guess what he was thinking – _My little girl has fallen, and fallen hard, for Kaiba's older son._

Tea walked into the shop area then, "What's with the yelling?" she asked.

"Give Kaiba a call," Yugi said weakly. "We need to talk to him ASAP."

* * *

Pete was miserable.

He was trying to catch up on the work that he had missed while on the run with Yami, but now, after trying to read the report he was reading for the 10th time, Pete slammed his lap top shut with frustration. Then he stood up and grabbed the jar which had his pens in it, and hurled it across the room barely missing his father who had just walked into Pete's home office.

Seto didn't even twitch when the jar shattered on the wall behind him. "Something wrong, Pete?" he said quietly.

"Nothing to get your boxers into a twist, dad," Pete snarled. "I couldn't focus on what I was doing that's all." Pete sat back down in his chair, "You fix the security problem yet?"

"Someone shut it down from the inside, and it was deliberate." Seto growled, "That means we have a turn coat, and because all of the mansion's security staff lives in the workers quarters on the property, there is no way of telling who actually done it, not without checking the guard's backgrounds, so it's going to take time to get to the bottom of the problem."

"Time we don't have," Pete said. "Since Devon is after us, the failure of our security might mean his game is still on."

"He'd be crazy to continue is plan's to get Kaiba Corp, now." Seto replied, "Since I know what he is trying to do."

"He sent a crazy man after the woman I love, because he wants me to be with his daughter, who's a stuck up spoiled brat." Pete shot back, "And he knows full and well that you would never hand over Kaiba Corp willingly, unless he pries it from your cold dead hands… And you think Devon, might be crazy? Dad, I think he is crazy."

Pete watched his father's face as it became unreadable as he processed what Pete had just said. After getting no response after a while, Pete broke the silence, "Dad?" he asked.

"You're in love with Yami Motou?" Seto's voice sounded like his wife had kicked him in the balls - again.

"Please don't tell me you just noticed that." Pete replied.

Seto glared at his son and got to the other point, "You are probably right about Devon," he said. "But all we can do is wait for him to make the next move," Seto turned to leave. "And find and fire the jackass who shut down the security system."

Seto was about to leave when Serenity appeared in the doorway, she looked down and saw the pieces of broken glass on the floor. "Channelling your father's temper, Pete?" she asked lightly, "Because breaking thing's is more his style."

"Very funny, Mum," Pete said sarcastically. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Joey and the Motou's are coming over," Serenity answered. "Yugi needs to talk to us about a few things."

Seto rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't know what they want to talk about do you Pete?" he asked his son.

"I might." Pete said cryptically. "Yami had another vision when we were on the run." Pete stood up again, "She also has full access to her powers now." He added.

"So that Harpy wasn't a fluke." Seto replied, as he put an arm around Serenity shoulders and looked down at her. "Remind me to have a bucket full of ice on stand by just in case Yami comes over with her parents." He added to Serenity, his voice loud enough so Pete could hear what he said.

"Dad!" Pete yelled, as Seto swept Serenity out of Pete's office and shut the door behind him… a good thing too, because Pete's paperweight slammed into it a couple of seconds later.


	9. The end of Tristran's madness

**Princess of Games**

Chapter Eight - The End of Tristan Taylor's madness

Mokuba had found breaches in his own security the next morning. "This is getting out of control Seto." He was saying to his brother the next morning, "Everything that has been happening has been pointing to us been attacked, and soon."

"Tomorrow morning, according to Yami." Seto replied darkly, "I've been trying to find the employees responsible for these breaches in security, but so far no luck." He sighed, "And I can't fire and rehire the whole security team because that gives all of our enemies a chance to put in their moles effortlessly."

"So we're stuck at the moment," Mokuba said. "Until someone makes a move."

"Pretty much," Seto growled. "And I hate been stuck."

* * *

Yami had left the game shop, without an escort, to find Pete that same morning - she had a vision in the night and knew Petula was going to make her move to claim Pete by force today, and there was no way in hell that Bitch was going to take her man without a fight.

When she got to the Kaiba mansion, she found out that Pete had left with his father for Kaiba Corp, from Paige, who agreed to take her there when she saw the half freaked/half crazed look on Yami's face, after she had told her where Pete had gone.

* * *

Pete was working in his office - still catching up on his work – when someone came busting though the door, when Pete looked up he saw Petula Devon and two of her bodyguards standing there in front of him. "I don't recall having a appointment with you Petula." He snarled, "Actually I suggest you leave my office, before I throw you out."

"Now that's no way to talk to your future wife, Peter." Petula said sweetly, "I want you to come with me right now, so we can plan the wedding."

Pete stood up and walked around his desk, "I don't think you heard me, Petula," he roared at her. "Get your crazy ass out of my office right now!"

That was when Petula's guards grabbed Pete and forced him face first into his desk. "Now Peter, are you going to come quietly… Or am I going to have to use this?" Petula said, while holding up a stun gun.

"You're going to have to use it on me Bitch," Pete snarled back at her. "Because hell would have to freeze over, before I would willingly go anywhere with you."

"You will change that tune in time, love." Petula replied, as the guards let Pete go and she used the stun gun.

Pete dropped to the floor unconscious.

Yami and Paige charged into the Kaiba Corp building just as Petula was making her escape with a knocked out Pete.

"Pete!" Yami screamed, when she saw him.

"Back off you boyfriend stealing, slut!" Petula snarled at Yami, "Peter is my man and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Paige had disappeared, to go find where Kaiba Corp's security was hiding, while Yami moved closer to Petula, "Pete was never your man, Petula." Yami replied darkly, as she felt Petula's duel deck rioting against its keeper. "He's never liked you and he thinks you're a spoilt brat, who expects everything handed to her on a silver platter."

"He was talking about you, Bitch!" Petula said pointing her stun gun at Yami, "Got any last words, you cow?"

Yami reached out for the strongest monster in Petula's deck, "I do actually… remember what I said about respecting your monsters?" she said as the Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead.

"What the hell is that on your head?" Petula asked fearfully.

"Well if you thought what Pete did to you at the museum was freaky," Yami said darkly. "This will make that look like a friendly warning…" She pointed to Petula's deck case, "Come out! And show your guardian what you really think of her!"

Petula screamed and fell over, as her deck exploded and sent her cards flying in all directions.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba heard a very loud roar followed by a scream, coming from the direction of Pete's office.

Seto tore out of his office just in time to see Petula Devon and two of her guards getting cornered by a Dragon Magician, and Yami Motou trying to wake Pete up.

Seto saw Paige enter with his security "For crying out loud, get your act together!" She was saying to the guard in change, she then pointed to Petula and the Dragon. "You call that normal!?!"

"Consider yourself fired if you do." Seto added. "But if you don't I suggest you take Miss. Devon and her escorts into custody."

"But sir the Dragon -" the guard started, but was silenced by a look from Seto.

Seto looked back at the dragon, "Yami!" he called out, "Call off the Dragon."

Yami did what Seto asked, "You move Petula and I call him back." Yami snarled at the Devon girl.

Petula whimpered as the guards moved in and took her away.

Seto walked up to Yami and his still unconscious son, "What the hell happened here, Yami?" he asked, forgetting to be formal, as he looked down at her.

"I had another vision last night," Yami answered. "In it the Devon's had already won, Pete was their prisoner, but future Pete said that he was grabbed today from his office, so I went to the mansion first to try to stop Pete from going into work today, but I was too late, so Paige gave me a ride to here, that's where we saw Petula trying to take Pete away." She looked at Pete, who was in her arms, "I think the bitch stunned him so he wouldn't try anything, anyway while Paige went to find out what happened to the security, I summoned the Dragon from Petula's duel deck to stop Petula from leaving."

"Hang on a minute… You can summon monsters from other people's decks?" Seto replied nervously, as he and Mokuba moved to help his son. "And turn them against their owners?"

"I can summon any duel monster, from any deck." Yami answered, as she helped the brother's lift Pete up off the floor. "But that doesn't mean I can turn them against their keepers, for example, I could summon your Blue-Eyes, but the Dragons would only listen to you in most cases."

"And I get the feeling Petula's deck wasn't very loyal to her," Paige added, as she was picking up Petula's cards. "Yami, did Petula ever win any duels against a serious duellist? I only ask this because her deck as a whole is pathetic, she may have a lot of rare cards in it, but they don't support each other or anything."

"Only if the duellist lets her win," Yami replied. "And she claims to be an expert."

"Expert my foot," Paige said nastily. "If one of the duel academy students had a deck like this one, and I don't care if it was packed with rare cards, they would be kicked out of the school before they got their foot in the door."

"That bad huh?" Mokuba said as he and Seto put Pete down on a couch. "So what are you going to do with Petula's cards?"

"Give them back to her," Yami answered distastefully. "They are still her cards after all, and they are bonded with her, even though she hasn't won her monsters loyalty."

Seto saw his medical team arrive then, to take care of Pete.

* * *

Tollom was furious to hear that his daughter had been caught while trying to take Peter Kaiba by force, Yami Gardener or Motou or whoever that kid was, got in his way again!

"Get Taylor out of jail, now!" He yelled at his goons "We are doing it tonight, and we are claiming Peter for my daughter, as well as Taylor's sweetie pie."

* * *

Pete woke up to find he was in his own bed, "Yami?" he mumbled, as he looked around and saw her sitting next to his bed talking to his mother and holding his hand.

"Hey, Pete," Yami answered him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been kicked by a mule," Pete answered softly. "What happened? Last thing I remember was Petula trying to take me from my office."

"Yami stopped Petula in her tracks." Serenity replied, "She set one of Petula's own duel monsters on her."

"What?" Pete said surprised, "I thought you told me decks are loyal to their keepers, Yami."

"They usually are, if they have been treated right." Yami answered, "And I'm sure as hell I wouldn't want to try and turn a natural duellist's deck against its keeper, not unless I want it to attack me."

"Well I hope that girl has learnt her lesson," Pete said darkly, and then he changed his tone. "Thanks for the save Yami, I owe you one."

Yami smiled warmly at him, "Thank me for having a vision Pete…" she replied softly.

"You had another one?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, one where Petula won," Yami answered darkly. "You were very angry with her and mentioned the day when you were taken."

"What was I angry about?" Pete was interested to know.

Yami looked at Serenity, then back at Pete while thinking about how to answer, "She had taken something from me that she had no right to." She finally said.

"What was it?" Pete asked, as he forced himself to sit up.

"Something I don't have yet," Yami replied, she was not ready to tell him yet. "The future's probably changed again anyway, so it's not a good idea to ask about it."

Pete knew Yami was trying to hide something – something that had shaken her up badly – and he knew his mother saw it to, but he also knew Yami would tell him when she was ready to tell him, so he didn't question her on the issue. "What time is it, anyway?" he asked.

"It is 6:48," Serenity answered. "You were out of it for a while, sweetie." Serenity looked at Yami, "and it's also about time this girl went home, it's a school night after all."

Pete gave his mother a look that said that he did not want Yami to leave yet, "Mum -" he started.

"The answer is no, Pete." Serenity cut him off, "Yami can not stay, I told Tea I would have her home as soon as she knew that you were alright."

Pete looked at Yami, who had a torn expression on her face. Why the hell can't our parents see that her safety was now my problem? He thought, Yami is already looking out for me, and she is going to keep putting herself in danger if she doesn't know what's going on with me! He looked back at his mother about to argue, when Yami stopped him.

"Pete if that's what your mother wants, I'll go." Yami said softly, "You have enough security problems at the moment without having to worry about me…" she looked at Serenity, "But your security can not fail tonight, because there is still a possibility that Tristan will get half his wish."

Serenity nodded, "Seto, Paige and Mokuba are working on the problem," she said. "If it fails again some heads are going to roll."

Pete, who was now looking at Yami, then reached out and pulled Yami into his arms, and then kissed her goodbye. Yami returned the kiss strongly and if Serenity wasn't there the kiss could have led to other things, but Pete broke out of it with an expression of longing on his face and let Yami go.

* * *

Tristan was prowling his jail cell like a cat - he wanted out, so he could kill that basted CEO that destroyed his life.

He was about to get his some of his wish…

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning when Yugi got the phone call - the police hadn't been able to get though to the mansion to warn the Kaiba's.

Yugi ran into his guest room to wake up Joey – Yami was already up and ready to tear out the door as soon as she heard, when Yugi told her to try and ring Pete's mobile and to wait for him and Joey before she left the house.

Now Joey was not the easiest person in the world to wake up from a dead sleep, but Yugi knew a sure fire way to do that, "Joey!" Yugi yelled, as he dumped a glass of ice water on Joey's face, "Wake up! Tristan has gotten out of police custody."

Joey woke up and looked at Yugi like he was about to kill him, but his expression turned to fear as soon as it clicked that his sister's family was in serious trouble. He quickly got up, dumped on some clothes and nearly fell face first down the steps to get to the back door of the games shop, Yugi followed in pursuit.

Yami was waiting at the back door looking freaked out, frightened and ready to take matters into her own hands, "I couldn't get though." She said, as Yugi grabbed his car keys and Joey reached her, then the three of them left the shop, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Pete was restless, and as soon as he was able to he was up and walking around the mansion, trying to shake off his frustration.

It was now 5:30 in the morning, and Pete had decided to go see how the night security people were fairing, but when he got to the guards station he found the people in it shot dead and the security controls destroyed.

He went to look at the front gate and found it wide open and that an unknown car had already driven though it and parked out the front of the mansion.

Pete heard the click of a gun behind him. He turned and saw the turn coat security guard behind him, "You know your little bitch nearly ruined my boss's plans." He said, "Thank you, for making your capture easy."

"He's not caught yet." Pete's heart caught in is throat, when he heard Yami's voice behind him.

"What? You went home!" The guard yelled, as he turned the gun on Yami.

Only he didn't get the chance to fire it, because Pete had sent the guard to the shadow realm.

"You are really going to have to learn how to bring those people back, Pete." Yugi said, as Pete turned and saw that Joey had come to help Yami and Yugi as well.

"But not right now Mr. Motou," Pete said as he began to move toward the house, "Devon's people are already here."

"Well let's hope we are not too late." Joey replied, as he, Yugi and Yami followed. "There has got to be a way to warn them."

"There might be," Yami said. "You said Kaiba and his children were natural duellists didn't you, dad?"

"I did," Yugi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I might just be able to get a warning out to them after all…" Yami replied, as Pete felt her reach out with her powers.

* * *

Serenity rolled over in her bed and looked at her sleeping husband.

Seto slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey."

"Sorry if I woke you." Serenity said softly.

"Don't be," Seto said as he gently pushed Serenity onto her back and leaned forward to kiss her, but just before his lips touched hers Seto jerked back and curled up into a ball, his hands clamped over his ears.

"Seto!" Serenity called out, as she sat up and put her arm over his shoulders, "What is it?"

"Get away from him, Serenity." A voice said from the doorway.

Somehow Serenity wasn't surprised to hear her former friend's voice, "So you can kill my husband, Tristan?" she replied, "Because if you want to kill him you are going to have to kill me first." She felt Seto beginning to recover from whatever had affected him.

Tristan moved into the bedroom and reached out to grab Serenity to pull her out of the way. That was when Seto grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled him down into the bed, the move caught Tristan off guard, causing him to fire the gun he was holding into the wall above Seto's head.

Seto pushed Tristan into the mattress as Serenity wrestled the gun out of Tristan's hands, "I've got the gun, Seto." She said when she finally had the weapon.

"Get me something to tie him up with." Seto said, "Quickly Serenity, I don't know how long I can hold him."

Serenity grabbed a tasselled curtain rope and threw it to Seto, "Will this do?" she asked.

Seto nodded and then tied Tristan's hands together, once he had done that he got up and pulled Tristan off the bed, Tristan tried to attack Seto uselessly after that, but Seto had him in a firm grip.

As Serenity and Seto moved Tristan out of their bedroom, they saw that Tristan was not their only intruder.

Mokuba, who decided to stay at the mansion that night, looked like a wild animal as he a attacked one of the men with a lamp stand, Paige had one of Pete's baseball bats and was going after another man with it and the man who went after Seth had a harpy lady scratching him up as Joey moved to punch the guy out.

"What is your brother doing here?" Seto asked Serenity, as she spotted Yugi, Yami and Pete.

"My brother's not the only one here… Look!" Serenity replied, as Tollom Devon appeared and made a move to attack Yami.

Devon didn't get anywhere near her, because Pete had spotted him and sent him flying into the wall, "I thought it was made clear that I have no interest in your daughter, Devon!" Pete yelled at him, "Now call your boy's off before more people get hurt in this pointless exercise!"

Serenity heard a couple of thuds on the floor, Paige and Mokuba had successfully knocked out the men that were after them, she looked at her husband and saw that he knew that to. "I suggest you do as my son say's if you have more of your people here, Devon." Seto said darkly, "Because I don't think you would want to try my son's temper right now… or Yami's for that matter." He looked at Yugi's daughter.

Wondering what her husband was getting at, she then saw that Yami hadn't called back the harpy, and that Tristan was starting to freak out in Seto's grip. "Get me out of here!" Tristan screamed as he broke out of Seto's hold, and started to run away.

Joey move to try and stop him but the harpy was quicker, it took off and attacked Tristan, that was when something weird happened.

* * *

Tristan woke up on a floor, hearing a Harpy Lady's scream, as well as another screaming voice that sounded like someone had mixed his voice with Yami Bakura's.

He looked at the source of the racket and saw a harpy attack someone's spirit that looked like him but with Yami Bakura's hair.

Tristan jumped back and slammed into somebody's leg's, as harpy and spirit disappeared in into thin air, "What the hell was that!?!" he yelled, as he realized that he wasn't in Egypt anymore. "Where the hell am I!?!" he looked up and saw that he had backed into Joey, "And why are my hands tied!?!"

"Your hand's are tied, because ya broke into Kaiba's house and tried to kill him, ya nut." Joey snarled at him.

"What!?!" Tristan yelled in response, "Last thing I remember was Yami Bakura screaming something as the Millennium Items were destroyed, why the hell would I want to kill Kaiba?"

Joey looked confused on how to answer the question, when Tristan heard Kaiba's voice ask, "Yugi, what just happened?"

Tristan looked behind Joey and saw Kaiba, Serenity, Yugi, several unconscious people, as well as several people he didn't recognise, _however there is a boy that could be Mokuba, no wait, Mokuba's hair is black_… actually everyone he did recognise looked quite a bit older than they should have.

Yugi gave Kaiba a sidelong look, "I'm not sure, Kaiba." Yugi replied.

"You don't know?" Kaiba snarled, "I thought you where an expert with this sort of thing."

"Atemu's memories were messed up remember?" Yugi snapped back, "Most of what I learnt was from was from people like Ishizu." Yugi sighed getting his temper under control, "If I was to take a guess I would say, that what we just saw was a bit like what the evil Marik was, but this time it was the darkness in Tristan that took over the good in Tristan."

"But didn't Marik remember everything he did?" The black haired man behind Kaiba asked.

"That could be where Yami Bakura came in," Yugi answered. "Bakura never could remember what his Yami did when he was in control… gees, even I couldn't remember what Atemu did when he was in control in the beginning, Mokuba."

Tristan froze. _The man behind Kaiba was Mokuba?_ He thought, as he looked around the room again. _The boy with brown hair that I thought could be him must be Kaiba's son! The girl with tri-coloured hair must be Yugi's daughter then._ "Will someone tell me what's going on?" He asked, as the police turned up, and started taking people into custody.

The tall young man with the hair the same colour as Serenity's answered him, "You might have had a dual spirit problem, that's why you did the thing's you did." The man looked at Yugi, "Right?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi nodded in response.

The police then picked Tristan off the floor, and put handcuffs on him and untied the ropes, "Hey officer, I didn't do anything." Tristan told the policeman, "Did I?" He asked Joey, as the officer started to take Tristan away.

Joey stopped the policeman, "How much do you remember Tristan?" he asked, "Of the past twenty-three years?"

"Joey, we're only 17 years old." Tristan replied, "Or we should be."

Joey looked uncomfortable, "Tristan, you're now at least forty years old." Joey corrected, "And in that time you killed Mai and have tried to kill Kaiba, as well as Yugi's daughter and have been in the mental ward for over twelve years… You don't remember any of that?"

"I did what!?!" Tristan was shocked to hear this, "Look Joey, I haven't got a clue what your talking about, why would I kill Mai?" he shook his head while trying to figure out what Joey was saying, "That doesn't make any sense, Joey."

"Somebody had better go with him and explain what's going on, because he might be telling the truth." Serenity said worriedly.

Tristan's heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice, then crashed to his knees when he heard Joey's response. "I agree, but it's not going to be you, sis." Joey replied, "Yug and I will go with Tristan."

Yugi nodded in agreement and turned to his daughter, "Will you be okay here while I see this though, Yami?"

"I'll get Pete to give me a ride home." The girl – Yami – said as she looked at the tall auburn haired man behind her. "I get the feeling we need to be there, ASAP."

With that Yugi joined Joey and the two of them followed Tristan out of the mansion.

* * *

Seto looked at his family, after Tristan and Tollom were gone. "Are all of you alright?" he asked.

"Just shaken up, dad." Seth replied.

"I am unhurt." Paige added.

"I'm fine, dad." Pete said, "Can I change, so I can take Yami home?"

Seto nodded "Go." He said, as Pete and Yami walked away.

Serenity then looked at him with a worried look on her face. Mokuba noticed and tapped Seto on the shoulder, "Paige and I will organize a crew to help clean this mess up." He said, "Stay with Serenity and Seth." He looked at his niece, "Come on Paige."

"What happened to you just before Tristan came into our room?" Serenity asked, after Mokuba and Paige left.

Seto asked Serenity to follow him, as he walked back into their bedroom, Seth tagging along behind them. He moved to where he kept his duel deck and pulled it out. He then pulled a card out of it and passed it to Serenity.

"Your Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Serenity asked when she looked at the card.

"I know it's crazy," Seto replied. "But I heard all three of them roaring in my ears, just before Tristan attacked."

* * *

After Pete got changed out of his night clothes, he drove Yami home, "This is about that vision you had that night, in the motel room isn't it?" he asked, as he drove

"Tristan, or Tristan's crazy dark side Yami, might have been stopped, but in all of this mess we have forgotten about Rebecca." Yami replied, "We still don't know what she wants with us."

"Well let's go and find out." Pete said as he turned into Yami's street.

**Extra Notes:** Hey I'm still alive, and thanks for the Reviews, if you have read some of my pervious Yugioh stories, it might pay to have another look at the ones I posted before 2009, I'm in the process of re-editing them… again. The changes are mostly cosmetic, some editing mistakes I missed and such, but in the case of _I am Pregnant… with Seto Kaiba's baby!_ and _Surprise… You're a Father… of Twins_, I have rewritten and added more to some parts of these stories.


	10. Rebecca’s Fall

**Princess of Games**

Chapter Nine – Rebecca's Fall

Yami was right about Rebecca because today was going to be the day that she made her move.

She had it all planned out: Take Yugi and Yami from the game shop by force, then use Yami as bait to lure Peter Kaiba to her and then capture him, then use them to create the unstoppable force, then ditch the Kaiba boy before he causes too much trouble, then get rid of Yami after the force was born, leaving it up to her and Yugi to raise it.

It was a good plan… and it wasn't worth a bucket of spit.

* * *

Tea was pacing in game shop's living area, while waiting for Yugi, Joey or Yami to call.

Atemu and Mai-Lee were playing a friendly game of duel monsters on the floor, the kid weren't going to school today, due to concerns for their safety.

Tea wished that she could get her mind off things that easily, she was worried about the entire Kaiba family, as well as being angry with Tristan for breaking out of jail.

Normally, Tea would be one of the first people to jump to the defence of a friend, but after killing Mai, she realized Tristan was no longer the friend she knew, so she and everyone else cut their ties with him, and after the attempt on Yami's life Tea herself wanted to kill him, she just hoped Yugi, Yami and Joey managed to stop him, before the Kaiba's got hurt.

So lost in her thoughts, Tea didn't realize that Rebecca had broke into the shop before the gun was pointed to her head.

"Where are Yugi and Yami?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca, what do you think you're doing?" Tea replied.

"Taking back what's mine," Rebecca answered, as she looked past Tea to see Atemu and Mai-Lee reaching for the phone. "Oh kid's, if you don't want Tea here to die of a real bad case of lead poisoning, I suggest you leave that phone alone and sit back down on the floor." Atemu and Mai-Lee sat back down on the floor frightened.

"Taking back what's your's?" Tea said surprised, "I haven't taken anything from you."

"You took Yugi," Rebecca snapped back. "You bore his daughter that should've been mine. In short, you took my destiny Tea… Well now I'm taking it back." Rebecca pushed the gun closer to Tea's face, "Now, where is Yugi? I want to know now!"

"Yugi's not here Rebecca!" Tea snarled, "He and Joey went to deal with Tristan, and they took Yami with them, so you wasted a trip."

"Well we are just going to have to wait until they get back then." Rebecca replied, still holding the gun on Tea.

* * *

Yugi knew Tristan wouldn't take hearing the news that Serenity had married Kaiba well again, but at least this time around Tristan didn't go crazy over it and was willing to listen to reason. In other words, this Tristan Taylor was totally different to the one that they had been dealing with for the past 13 years.

"But I thought she hated the guy," Tristan was saying. "And she was pregnant with their first two, when we were in Egypt?"

"Yeah she was," Joey replied. "Kaiba was the last of 'da gang' to know about them too."

"Kaiba was the last to know?" Tristan sounded surprised, "Serenity didn't tell him?"

"She didn't even tell Joey until she came back to Domino," Yugi answered for Joey. "The twins were ten years old at the time – Joey fainted when he saw them."

"Kaiba didn't take the news well at first, ether." Joey added, shooting Yugi a dirty look. "If I remember correctly, he went ballistic, den sulked for week, after which I went to talk to him… Dat ended in a full on punch up -"

"In which Kaiba kicked your ass no doubt." Tristan cut in.

"Actually, they were pretty evenly matched." Yugi replied, before Joey could say anything.

"Den not long after dat Pegasus kidnapped da kids, forcing Kaiba's to take some responsibility for them." Joey finished.

"Yeah if there is one thing Kaiba cares more about – other than himself and Kaiba Corp - it's his family." Tristan said sadly, "Has he ever treated Serenity wrong?"

"Not after he realized dat he loved her," Joey answered. "If he did, he would know all about it, dat's for sure."

"Good, it's nice to know that Serenity had a happy ending, let's hope Kaiba keeps it that way." Tristan said, surprising Yugi and Joey.

"Never thought I'd hear dat from you." Joey replied.

"Yeah, well I think enough damage has been done my part." Tristan shook his head, "Look I'm sorry about Mai and the attack on Yami guys." Tristan punched the wall of his jail cell, "I wish I could say it wasn't me, but Yami Bakura obviously helped bring out a side of my personally that I didn't know existed, and blocked out the sane and rational side of my personally, as well as my memories of the past twenty-three years."

Yugi and Joey left Tristan to head home soon after that, "So what do you think Yug?" Joey asked, as they walked to Yugi's car. "Is Tristan still a nut or not?"

"I don't know Joey," Yugi replied. "But after everything that's happened, I doubt Kaiba would be willing to let Tristan anywhere near Serenity or his children without supervision, if he lets him see or talk to them at all… Even I'm not sure about letting him near Tea or the kids, I have to talk to Tea about it, before I make a final decision."

Joey nodded, "I don't think Mai-Lee would want anything to do with him, whether he's good or bad." He said, as he got into the car. "But I'll also wait and see what Tea say's before I make my mind up on him too."

Yugi got in the drivers side and started up the car, "You know, it's amazing how our pasts keep coming back to bite us." He said as he drove.

"Yeah, speaking about da past coming back to bite us," Joey replied. "What are you going to do about Rebecca?"

Yugi nearly lost control of the car, in all this mess he forgot about Yami's warning about Rebecca! "Joey, we need to get back to the shop now!" he snapped, while speeding the car up. "Yami had a vision when she was on the run with Pete - in it Rebecca was threatening Tea's life, and it was going to happen today!"

"Today?" Joey sounded shocked.

"And because of what happened I forgot all about it." Yugi felt like slapping himself, "Yami said she was going to get Pete to take her home, so they could be heading for trouble too."

* * *

As Pete pulled into the game shop's driveway, he saw an unfamiliar car parked out front.

"She's here." Yami said, "I can feel her deck."

"Is there a way we can get into the shop without her finding out?" Pete asked, as he got out of the car.

"No, there isn't," Yami replied, as they walked to the back door. "The front door has a bell on it, and it looks like Rebecca got in by the back."

"So we just walk in?" Pete said. "Because if that's the plan… I'm going in first."

Yami nodded as she pulled a card from her duel deck. "She has a gun Pete don't forget that." She replied.

Pete walked into the Game Shop's living area and saw Rebecca pointing a gun at Tea's head and the younger kids sitting on the floor, Rebecca looked at him as he and Yami entered.

"Well, well," Rebecca said. "Look's like I killed three birds with one stone, you must be Peter Kaiba, the first born son of Seto Kaiba, also known as the Prince of Heart. It is nice to finally meet you, I tried to talk to your father, but he is not talking to me."

"Yeah well, last I heard my father doesn't like you very much." Pete replied, "What do you want Professor Hawkins?"

"I want you, Yami and her father to come with me now." Rebecca answered, as she looked at Yami - who was behind Pete.

"Dad's not home yet, Professor." Yami shot back, "So you are going to have to wait for a little longer, so why don't you tell us why you want me and Pete?"

"I don't want the two of you - I want the unstoppable force that you two are going to bring into the world." Rebecca replied, while still holding the gun on Tea.

Pete shot Yami a confused look, as Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You will get that over my dead body, Rebecca." Yami snarled.

"You don't know what it is, Yami." Rebecca shot back.

"That's where you're wrong, Professor," Yami had an expression on her face that would even make Pete's father shut up and listen. "I know exactly what you want to take from me and Pete, and I am never going to let you anywhere near it." Then Yami's voice got down right nasty, "You know Rebecca, in all the mess that's happened in the past couple of days, I'll bet that nobody's told you that I have unlocked my powers…" Yami thew the card she had in her hand at Rebecca, "Come out, I summon you!" Yami finished.

Rebecca screamed as the Dark Magician Girl attacked her.

* * *

When Yugi got home, he saw the police taking a hysterical Rebecca into custody – she screamed at Yugi to help her, but Yugi just ignored her.

As he and Joey entered the shop he saw the place was in a mess, and Tea attempting to clean it up, "Tea?" Yugi asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Yugi," Tea replied. "And before you blame yourself for not being here, you should know it probably was a good thing that you weren't."

"Why do you say that, Tea?" Yugi asked, as Joey disappeared to check on the kids.

"Because Rebecca came here for you and Yami," Tea answered. "She had a gun to my head the whole time and if anyone did anything but give her your and our daughter, she would have pulled the trigger, who knows what she would have done if she got hold of the two of you."

Yugi walked up to Tea and pulled her into a hug. "I should have done something to stop it from happening in the first place though." He said.

"What could have you done to stop her, Yugi?" Tea replied, "You know that girl doesn't stop until she hit's pay dirt, and besides you had your hands full with dealing with Tristan."

"Yami and Pete, tell you about that did they?" Yugi asked.

"That Tristan's mind's sort of back on the reservation, and that you and Joey went with him so he would know what was going on, yeah they did." Tea said, "You are going to have to talk to Yami, however, Rebecca said something about wanting the unstoppable that she and Pete are supposed bring into the world, as soon as she said that, Yami got very angry and attacked Rebecca with a Dark Magician Girl - that's what caused this mess."

"Yami did this?" Yugi replied as he looked at the mess again.

Tea nodded, "Yami also said she knew what the unstoppable force was." She added, "Do you know what it is?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, Tea I don't." he answered, as he let Tea go. "I'll go talk with her."

* * *

Yami saw Joey enter the living area of the game shop, Atemu and Mai-Lee were sorting out their messed up decks while Pete helped her straiten up the furniture. Pete was yet to ask her about what the unstoppable force was, and she was not sure in how to answer him.

"What happened here?" Joey asked.

"Rebecca threatened Mum," Yami answered. "And I lost my temper."

Joey whistled softly, "Some temper tantrum, Yami." He replied, Joey then turned to his daughter "Are you alright Mai-Lee?"

Yami didn't listen to Mai-Lee's answer, she just continued on with what she was doing - well tried to, Pete had come up behind her and kissed her neck, breaking her attention on what she was doing. "Do you want to get out of here for a while?" He murmured in her ear.

Unfortunately, Atemu saw what Pete was doing and decided to be annoying, "Pete's kissing Yami again." He sang out, just as Yugi walked into the room.

Pete stopped what he was doing, much to Yami's disappointment, and gave the boy the 'Kaiba glare' while Yugi cleared his throat.

"When you get a girlfriend I'm going to make your life hell." Yami hissed at her younger brother, as Yugi walked up to her.

"That will be Tea's job when the time comes, Yami." Her father said, as he gave Atemu a look that said 'don't get too cocky.'

"What do you want Dad?" Yami asked, while starting to think running off with Pete might be a good idea.

"I want to talk about what happened here, Yami." Yugi answered, "Partially, about what you told Rebecca."

Yami knew this was coming, she hoped that she would have more time to break it to Pete and their families softly. "You want to know what Rebecca wanted from Pete and me, don't you?" she replied, sounding nervous.

Yugi nodded, "Yes I do, Yami." He said, as Tea entered the room. "And it looks like Pete does too."

Yami felt Pete's arms tighten around her, telling her that her father was right – Pete did want to know what was going on, "Pete and I are supposed to give life to an unstoppable force, right?" She answered softly, "And Rebecca thought she could take it from us, so the only thing it could be, that makes any sense, is that the unstoppable force is going to be our child."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room… Yami looked up at Pete's shocked face, not caring what the other people in the room thought, and saw him looking down at her - they both knew that there was already a strong possibility that she was already pregnant.

Atemu broke the silence, "So have the two of you had sex yet?" he asked.

Pete gave Atemu a look that said if he said one more word, Pete was going to hit him, but Yugi got in between them.

"Pete, I suggest you go home _now_," He said, "I'm sure your father will want to know what happened here." Pete now looked like he was about to argue with Yugi.

"I'll be alright, Pete." Yami said, stopping Pete before he could do anything stupid. "You had better do what my Father say's."

Pete leaned down and kissed her, before he left the game shop.

* * *

When Pete got home he was surprised by all the activity in the mansion, "Paige what's going on?" he asked, his sister, when he found her in her bedroom packing her bags.

"We are going into damage control, Pete," Paige answered. "I hope you didn't make any plans, because Dad is on the warpath and he wants to make it clear that Kaiba Corp is not open to any takeover bids."

Pete cursed, he should have known this was coming, "What does Dad want us to do?" he asked, quietly.

"He wants you, Mokuba and Me to go over all the company's assets, personally," Paige replied. "Dad's wants to crack down on the trouble spots and remind everyone who actually runs this company."

"When and where does he want me to start?" Pete asked, knowing that he was going have to talk to Yami about this soon.

"I want you to start now, Pete," his father said, as he entered the room. "You are to go over Kaiba Corp's holdings in the US, the plane leaves this afternoon, your mother and I will meet you there in a couple of weeks, Mokuba and I are going to be going though the company's assets here." He turned to Paige, "Your car to take you to the airport has arrived, Paige." He told her.

"I'm ready dad," Paige said, as she zipped her suitcase shut. "I'll call you and Mum, when I get to London." She then picked up her bags and left the room, with Pete and Seto following her out.

Seto looked at his son after Paige left, "You took your time dropping off, Yami," he said. "Did anything happen that I need to know about?"

Pete looked back at his father, "Rebecca got herself arrested," He replied. "She tried to take Yugi and Yami by force… But Yugi wasn't there, of course, and Yami dealt with her when we got there."

"Why did Rebecca want Yami?" Seto asked, "Yugi I can understand, but I can't see why Rebecca would want Yami."

Pete looked uncomfortable and unsure on how to answer, "She didn't want Yami," He said finally. "She wanted the unstoppable force that we are supposed to bring into the world."

"Do you have any idea what that is?" Seto asked.

"I do," Pete was getting more uncomfortable. "Yami figured it out yesterday and when you think about it, it makes sense." He looked away from his father, "Now if you don't mind I have a few things to sort out before I go." He added grumpily, as he walked away, leaving his confused father to figure out what he said.

* * *

Yami was surprised when she saw Pete later that afternoon, "Pete!" she said, as she opened the door and stepped outside, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stay for long, Yami," Pete replied sadly. "I've have got to be on a plane to New York in 90 minutes, to remind the people who run things over there whose boss."

Yami knew that Pete had done a lot travelling for Kaiba Corp in the past - it was part of his daily life, "How long will you be gone?" she asked, hoping that it would not be long, she was going to need Pete in the coming months if she was indeed pregnant.

"As long as it takes to get the point across," Pete answered, as he pulled Yami into a hug. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked suddenly, looking down at her.

Yami really wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't leave on such short notice "I still have finish school, Pete," she replied. "As much as I want to go with you, I just can't up and leave with no notice."

Pete looked disappointed, "I'll stay in touch then," he said. "Have you replaced your phone yet?"

Yami shook her head, "I'll call you when I do." she promised, as Pete kissed her on the lips and let her go.

Yami turned and was about to walk back into the Game Shop, when Pete called out to her, "Yami," he said. "If you find you're…you know, before I get back, please tell me, I don't want to be the last one to know."

"You will be the person to know, Pete," Yami replied. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Good bye Yami," Pete said, as got into his car, "I love you."

"I love you too, Pete." Yami called back as Pete closed the car door and left.


	11. So… What now?

**Princess of Games**

Chapter Ten – So… What now?

In the aftermath of what happened, Tollom Devon and his family lost everything, because of what happened, and Tollom would be spending the rest of his life behind bars.

While Petula only got probation for what she did, she lost her queen bee status around the school, which made Yami's last school term bearable for her, it also helped that Yami had a restraining order on her as well.

Tristan got back on the reservation, and was released from the mental ward, but the scars that his dark side left on his friends were too deep, mixed in with the fact that their lives had moved on without him, made Tristan leave Domino to find his place in the world.

Rebecca killed herself in prison not long after she was sent there, in her suicide note she blamed Tea for stealing Yugi from her and ruining her life… The Motou's were never told the contents of the note.

Seto decided to take his family away from Domino on business for a few month's, where he kept Pete busy and out of contact with Yami, to give him some time without her and to think about his options, Serenity was not a fan of the idea, and warned her husband if he kept him from her that they could lose Pete for good.

When Pete finally found out what Seto was doing, there was a big fight which only ended when Serenity gave Pete Yami's new phone number, which Joey had given her, to give to Pete when he found out Seto was blocking him, it was obvious that Joey wasn't a fan of the idea.

Pete rang Yami as soon as he got the number, but she hung up on him, before he could get a word in, Pete tried again – serval times – but to no avail.

Things were icy between Pete and Seto since then, and they still were when the Kaiba family got back to Domino.

Yami finished her senior year at the top of the class as usual, but at the graduation she was hiding a secret. She tried to contact Pete repeatedly before she finally broke down and told her shocked mother everything.

Tea told Yugi, and Yugi called Joey to ask him to tell his older nephew to get into contact with Yami, while wondering why Pete hadn't answered any of her calls.

When Pete finally called Yami, it had been nearly five month's since that night in the Motel room, and the heart broken Yami refused to speak to him.

Pete did not give up trying to talk to Yami, it actually got to the point that Yami had begun to block out Pete's calls – and Paige's as well because she tried to get Yami to talk to her twin.

_

* * *

_

6 months after Rebecca's attack on Tea…

* * *

Pete tried to call Yami again to tell her that he was back in Domino and that he wanted to see her, only to find that she was still blocking his number.

Pete was still furious with his father for what he had done, it had now gotten to the point where they only talked if they had to, and if Yami was mentioned a fight would always break out between the two of them, Pete knew his mother hated it and wanted them to make up, but there was no way of making that happen until he had spoken to Yami, and Yami wasn't talking to him.

Pete put in a call to his uncle Joey, knowing that he probably knew where Yami was…

Yami and Reyna were in the park enjoying the early autumn day watching Atemu and Mai-Lee playing with a Frisbee.

"I heard Pete's back in town." Reyna said to Yami as they sat down on a park bench.

Yami glanced at Reyna, "And I would care about that, why?" she replied, as she put her hand on her swollen belly. "He doesn't care about me anymore… That's for sure."

"He's been trying to call you for weeks." Reyna pointed out, "Something tells me he wouldn't try to contact you if he didn't care."

Yami snorted, "If he cared, he would have answered some of my calls when I was trying to tell him that I was pregnant with his baby." She said bitterly, "He probably found another woman and only started calling me when she dumped him."

Then Mai-Lee started waving, "Hey dad! Hey Pete!" she called out.

Yami looked where Mai-Lee was waving and sure enough she saw Joey and Pete make their way towards them.

Feeling overwhelmed, Yami panicked and fled before Pete could catch her, leaving Reyna on the park bench, Yami swore she heard Pete call out her name as she escaped.

-

Pete saw Yami running away from him and started to give chase, when Reyna got in his way.

"Get out of my way, Reyna!" Pete snapped, he looked past her, to the retreating from of Yami – was it his imagination or was she a little bigger around the middle? "Yami!" he called out to her. "Yami, come back!"

"She doesn't want to see you, Pete." Reyna growled back.

"Move Reyna!" Pete snarled in response.

"Hey! Easy Pete, don't attack Reyna," Joey cut in before Pete could do anything to Reyna. "Yami's gone, chasing her down isn't going to do her any good."

Pete kicked a drink can that was on the ground, and screamed in frustration.

-

Yami stormed home and locked herself in the spare bedroom that was now being turned into a nursery for her baby.

Tea knocked on the door soon after, Yugi was out on business, "Yami, what's wrong?" she asked, "I thought you were at the park with Reyna."

"I was," Yami wailed though the door. "But Joey turned up with Pete!"

"You spoke to Pete?" Tea asked.

"No! I left before useless jackass could get anywhere near me!" Yami shot back, "I don't want to talk to him, not now, not ever."

"Yami you are going to have to talk to him sooner or later." Yami heard Tea sigh though the door, "That baby you're carrying is his as well."

"He doesn't care about me anymore, Mum!" Yami screamed back, "He won't care about our baby."

"Yami -" Tea started, but Yami cut her off.

"Go away, Mum!" She screamed at Tea though the door, "Just go!"

Yami sank down to the floor sobbing after her Mother left.

-

When Pete got to the game shop, Tea didn't say or do anything to stop him from finding Yami. Actually, she told him that she was upstairs.

He looked in Yami's bedroom first and found that she wasn't there. He then checked both bathrooms, then the other bedrooms until he got to the locked spare bedroom.

He knocked on the door, and when he got no answer he forced the door open.

Yami had cried herself to sleep on the floor and he could see the tell tale bump in her belly that said she was pregnant. A wave of guilt passed though Pete as he gently picked Yami of the floor and took her back to her room and laid her down on her bed.

Then Pete grabbed a chair and moved it next to the bed, sat down on it and there he stayed until Yami woke up.

* * *

Yami woke to find someone was holding her hand - she looked for its owner and found it was Pete's hand.

She sat up as fast as her sore body would let her and slapped Pete hard, "Get out!" she snapped at him.

"I am not going anywhere, Yami," Pete replied. "Not until you let me explain what happened."

"Explain why you ignored me for five month's." Yami shot back, "I think it's pretty obvious why you ignored me."

"I didn't ignore you Yami, I didn't know your new mobile number and I couldn't get though to your home phone, so I sent you emails almost every day, only my father had them blocked, he had your emails blocked as well as well as your phone calls." Pete explained.

"Why the hell would your father do that?" Yami said, not quite believing Pete.

"I think he freaked out when I told him that we were destined to have a kid," Pete reached out and touched Yami's tummy. "I think he wanted us to spend some apart before we completed that prediction." He rubbed her belly gently, "I bit of a waste of time really, since you already knew you were going to have this one, no matter what happened to me after that night in the motel."

Yami watched his hand and then she nodded as she reached out for him to take her into a hug and quietly let out her pain as he held her in his arms.

Pete didn't leave her side, and no matter what got said he wouldn't lose contact with her again. That he was sure of.

* * *

Seto wasn't in a good mood - Pete didn't come home that night and he had his phone and comlink switched off.

Serenity appeared at the door of his home office, "Joey just called to say that he, Mai-Lee and the Motou's are having a picnic in the park, and we are all invited."

"You did tell him Pete's gone missing." Seto replied.

"Pete's fine," Was the response from his wife. "Joey said that Pete was with him."

"What?" Seto yelled. "Pete was with your brother last night?"

"Apparently," Serenity replied. "Oh and we are all going to this picnic, Joey also said if you refused to go he will get Mokuba and Yugi, and they will take you down there in the boot of Tea's car."

Seto snorted, "I like to see your brother try." was the amused reply.

"He's not going get the chance because you're coming now." Serenity turned and left his office.

Seto followed her out - he had been in her bad books since he cut Pete off from Yami. That was a mistake, he was willing to admit to that, but being Seto Kaiba meant that he sucked at apologies and he owed both Pete and Yami one, he sighed – sometime's life wasn't fair.

* * *

Yami was sitting on a picnic blanket while Pete sat behind her and nuzzled her neck.

They were watching Joey and Yugi chase Atemu and Mai-Lee around the park after, after the younger kids dumped a bucket of water on both of them. Tea was sitting across from Yami, laughing at her husband and son.

Mokuba was the first member of the Kaiba family, other than Pete, to arrive. "Hey Tea," He said, as he said as he walked up to them, "Look's like Yugi and Joey are having fun, with the younger kids."

Tea nodded, "They dumped a bucket of water on them." She said.

"It's a pity they couldn't have waited for dad and Seth to get here," Pete added, looking up at his uncle. "It would've made things more interesting."

Mokuba looked down at Pete, "And where were you last night, Pete?" he asked.

"I was doing some catching up and some relationship repairs." Pete replied, as he nuzzled Yami again.

Mokuba now looked at Yami and she saw his jaw drop, "Yami are you?" he asked.

Yami nodded, "Have been for six month's." she replied, "Pete is the father if you want to know."

"I think I need to sit down." Mokuba said and did so.

Paige was the next person to arrive and she nearly crushed Yami and Pete in a bear hug when she saw Yami, she then went over to Tea and they started talking about a baby shower.

"Your Uncle Joey is going to be disappointed," Yami said quietly to Pete a little while later - Pete had a hand on Yami's tummy. "He won't get to stuff your father into the back of my mother's car."

As if the baby could sense his or her grandfather coming, it kicked Pete's hand, "I think the little one knows he's coming to." Pete murmured back to her.

Seth ran ahead of his parents to meet up with Atemu and Mai-Lee, who immediately snuck off with a few buckets in hand.

Kaiba and Serenity were taking their time looking at the park and commenting to each other on several things.

"You look like you have just been though the dog wash, Wheeler." Kaiba said when he saw his brother-in-law.

"Just wait Kaiba," Joey snapped back. "I think the Kids have gone for more ammo."

Serenity went to talk to Yugi, Tea, Paige and a now wet Mokuba, while Kaiba and Joey had their usual argument – they didn't see the brat pack come up behind them with buckets of water.

Kaiba caught most of it and, as Joey started to chase after the kid's again, the now wet CEO decided to look for his elder son, "I see you two didn't waste too much time patching things up." He said as he approached Pete and Yami.

"They wouldn't have needed to be patched up if you didn't block us off from each other." Pete replied, as his arms tightened around Yami.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Kaiba asked his son.

"I was needed elsewhere," Pete answered. "And besides, if I went home last night we would've had another fight… A big one."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at Pete then he turned his glare at Yami, who shifted in Pete's arms and struggled to her feet, she then turned Kaiba's glare back on him.

Yami heard Serenity gasp, from where her parents were, "Well," Yami said, to her baby's paternal grandfather. "Have you got anything to say?"

Kaiba looked like an animal that had just been dazed by a car's headlights, and it took him a while to find his voice, "When did this happen?" he finally asked.

Pete then told him everything.

* * *

1 month later…

* * *

Thing's have happened pretty fast since that day we told dad in the park, Pete thought as he climbed into his bed, next to Yami - he was going to ask her to marry him soon. Yami and I are now living together in a new apartment and we are going to have a baby within two months, to boot!

Yami rolled over and snuggled up to him. _Sure we are going to have our fair share of challenges in the future but I'm sure we are going to be able to face them, as long as we are together_.

Pete then wrapped his arms around his future wife and fell asleep.

The End.

**Extra Notes:** Thanks for the Reviews. The next story in this series will be _The Coming of Hope_. I hope to post it soon.


End file.
